Una vida ajena
by himepeti
Summary: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto... Hinata intenta recuperar sus recuerdos, los mismos que perdió hace un año cuando despertó del coma después de un accidente automovilístico, la verdad que tanto buscó de pronto aparece con sus mismo ojos y en el cuerpo de una niña de un año y medio, misma que no esta sola, sino en compañía de un apuesto hombre que afirma la dio en adopción


El cuerpo lo tenía completamente sudado otra vez. En su confortable y enorme cama se encontraba sentada respirando agitadamente, con las manos entre los pechos, intentando tranquilizar su acelerado palpitar y una sensación placentera vergonzosa y dolorosa en su centro.

-Otra vez ese sueño—Murmuró con cansancio, estaba cansada... mucho más que eso.

Sueños eróticos, un tema controversial, el problema es que en ellos siempre salía una misma persona, un hombre que no conocía, uno que probablemente no existía... uno que no existía, su psicoanalista, le explicó que eran deseos reprimidos...

-Hinata—La peliazul, bajó la mirada evitando la perlada de Neji, nerviosa y muy avergonzada.

Suspiró cansina, sintiendo la mano masculina colarse en su húmeda intimidad, abrir sus húmedos pliegues con esos largos dedos, haciéndola tensarse levemente; un acto tan natural para el castaño y uno que a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo tan extraño para ella, sobre todo después de esos sueños...

-Neji—Lo llamó con voz baja, incapaz de disfrutar de las caricias al solo estar rememorando el sueño que la perseguía hace meses.

Como siempre no obtuvo respuesta del castaño, él la tendió de espaldas contra el colchón y se metió entre sus piernas, introduciendo también dos dedos en la profundidad de su interior, haciéndola abrir los labios soltando el aliento cuando esa caricia fue placentera.

La piel de ambos cuerpos se tocó enseguida al encontrarse ambos desnudos. Hinata soltó la respiración abriendo las piernas para que el hueso de las caderas masculinas no le lastimara y así dándole el espacio necesario. El castaño, retiró los dedos y en su lugar comenzó a frotar su endurecido miembro contra la entrada de la intimidad femenina, colocando su endurecida carne en aquellos pliegues delirantes, pasándole una mano en la nuca para afianzarle la cabeza y besarla con posesión.

Hinata recibió el beso, los labios demandantes de su amante le provocaron una electricidad aunada al trozo de carne que comenzaba a causar que su interior ya humedecido, lo anhelara, sin embargo, esa electricidad no tenía nada que ver con aquella que le provocaba aquel hombre en sus sueños eróticos.

Se forzó a olvidarse de las remembranzas imaginativas y en un desesperado anhelo de olvidar, llevó su lengua a la boca del hombre que le amasaba los pechos... pero fue un completo error, recordó la sensación, el sabor, la saliva, el calor, de aquel moreno inexistente...

-Ah—Gimió involuntariamente, cuando la hombría la penetró con rudeza, hasta el fondo, abriéndola a su gusto.

Neji, se hincó, la tomó de las piernas elevándoselas posándolas a la altura de sus costillas, entrando más profundo. Sonrió complacido y arrogante al ver la expresión de la primogénita Hyuga, su rostro compungido al tenerlo tan dentro, disfrutando de la humedad, lo comprimido del interior femenino. Sin perder más detalles comenzó a tomarla una y otra vez, sin tregua, satisfaciéndose a sí mismo, disfrutándola.

-Quiero que te saques el dispositivo—Soltó con dificultad el Hyuga, se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir tal como lo hacía su prima y prometida, futuramente esposa.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y presa del placer que la hacía experimentar.

-Y-Yo no sé si estoy lista para ser madre—Logró sacar, soltando un quejido placentero cuando él le mordió gentilmente un pezón.

-Pero yo quiero un hijo. Ya faltan tres meses para nuestra boda, si te quedas embarazada ahora no habrá problema. Tu padre necesita un heredero, un hijo nuestro que garantizara el futuro de StyleHyuga.

Hinata ladeó el rostro. Cuando el castaño le hablaba de esa manera, sentía que lo suyo no era más que un matrimonio conveniente y no uno por amor. Apretó los labios reprimiendo un gemido al sentir el trozo de carne acariciarle un punto especial dentro de ella y también porque era ilógico que se sintiera por tal cuestión, cuando ella era incapaz de recordar nada de su vida, su memoria parecía haberse quedado estancada a los diez años. No recordaba la fabulosa relación que Neji le contó que mantuvieron, por qué estaban comprometidos o si era cierto todo ese amor que él le juraba que se sentían.

Y aún con todas esas dudas aceptó enrolarse en esa vida que le describieron, ese hombre que la estaba poseyendo a pesar de ser frío fue paciente, le sonrió cuando ella le dijo que no lo recordaba y aunque sentía afecto por él, no era amor. Él le argumentó que debía deberse al terrible accidente que sufrió, el daño que ocasionó en su memoria y sobre todo los médicos que la trataron se lo hicieron ver que había perdido su vida, que sería casi imposible que esas memorias volvieran y que debía aceptar lo que le contaba su padre, y su novio.

¿Tuvo miedo? Claro, vivió con él, Neji empezó a asfixiarla a invadir su espacio personal de maneras inadecuadas, a contarles cosas que hacían en la intimidad, en cómo él tomó su virginidad... y terminó cediendo.

Tiempo después creyó volverse loca, un chico guapísimo comenzó a aparecer en sus sueños, irónico, malvado, con una lengua filosa... y después él se volvió el protagonista de sus sueños eróticos; fue ahí cuando cedió, tres meses después de que este chico inexistente invadiera su intimidad, el psiquiatra Yamanaka le recomendó que volviera a iniciar vida sexual con Neji, al ser su prometido seguramente eso la ayudaría...

Pero no fue así... no fue del todo doloroso la primera vez y al no existir sangrado, finalmente comprendió que lo que quería que fuera una mentira, no lo era... ella era la mujer del castaño.

Neji la hizo sentir, la hacía vibrar, incluso la hacía gritar en el éxtasis del orgasmo pero que paradójicamente no la hacía sentir esa conexión, esa emoción especial que provocaba el hombre imaginario de sus sueños...

Neji le gimió en el oído logrando sacarla de sus cavilaciones, apretó sus cabellos halándole el cuero cabelludo y arremetiendo con más fuerza en su interior.

-Quiero que te saques esa mierda además siempre lastima—Le dijo con la voz ronca—Es hora de convertirnos en padres—Soltó.

Hinata entreabrió más los labios, sintiendo la calidez de la semilla al invadirla completamente, tal como la noche anterior, antes de quedarse dormida.

 **xoxoxoxooxo**

-Hina, ¿otra vez mal sueño?

-Si—Le respondió a la castaña que le cuestionó.

Ten-Ten era una asistente excelente y había logrado hacerse buenas amigas. Los ojos lunas vagaron por la oficina donde ella se dedicaba a confeccionar las prendas que diseñaba, para la prestigiosa empresa de modas de su padre. A pesar de que sus recuerdos eran inexistentes y de tener varios títulos que avalaban su educación en la industria de la moda era un aspecto de su vida que también había sido borrado, aunque sin dudas algunas su talento era nato, tanto así que podía seguir creando hermosos y exclusivos atuendos de la nada.

-¿Neji no te volvió a dejar dormir?—Cuestionó burlona.

-Shhh—Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas a la peliazul.

-Te vas a casar con él, no deberías asustarte que alguien se enteré de a veces duermes con él.—Soltó la castaña ocultando bien la leve punzada que sentía en su pecho al reconocer tal verdad.

-A veces siento que cometí un error—Reveló la Hyuga, los ojos chocolates la miraron con interés—Accedí a mantener relaciones con él porque el psicoanalista me dijo que debía hacerlo. Que seguramente así se detendrían todos esos sueños, que me ayudaría a adaptarme a mi vida, a aceptar la parte de mi pasado que no puede volver...

-Hina—TenTen habló seria— ¿Y si todo fuera una mentira? –Masculló una duda que la rondaba frecuentemente, si Hina había olvidado su vida, ¿por qué quería a su padre?, ¿por qué la moda se le daba bien y en cambio por qué no se volvió a enamorar locamente del hombre con el cual decían se casaría?

No la conocía demasiado, de hecho la conoció hasta hace poco cuando la peliazul entró a laborar a la empresa. Conocia a su padre y a Neji, pero Hina estaba en Japón o eso había escuchado.

Hinata la miró tranquila y arrugo su entrecejo sin entenderla del todo.

-Dices que siempre sueñas con el mismo hombre.—Se explicó Ten-Ten— Un chico de piel blanca, alto, musculoso, ojos grandes y negros; siempre el mismo—El rostro de la Hyuga estaba rojo y volteó a todos lados corroborando que aún se encontraban solas.—Dices que él es japonés, que te habla en japonés...—La castaña frunció el cejo, Hinata sabía hablar japonés, una cuestión que a pesar de la pérdida de memoria no desapareció— Llevaste tu educación en Japón, y viniste a estados unidos porque tuviste ese terrible accidente de auto donde quedaste en coma por más de seis meses, ¿y si ese chico es real y está en Japón?

-Si eso fuera así—Respondió en un murmullo, con evidente miedo—Entonces... yo... le fui infiel a Neji.

-Tranquila.—Pidió la castaña con cierto eje de preocupación, por más que le gustara Neji, tenía que admitir que Hinata le caía tan bien.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es un disparate. Tuve el accidente automovilístico, y ya estaba comprometida con Neji, perdí la memoria y al parecer quedé realmente loca—Agregó cansina y un tanto resignada.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

-Deberías aceptar el contrato, ¿Quién te pagaría diez millones de dólares por una campaña publicitaria? –Soltó un rubio exasperado, mismo que miró con cansancio el camerino donde se encontraba su amigo.

El lugar como siempre se encontraba lleno de ropa y las mesas de accesorios y maquillaje.

-No se me da la gana—Respondió una voz dura perteneciente a un alto y misterioso moreno.

La fascia del hombre que acababa de hablar se relajó e incluso posó una diminuta sonrisa cuando sus ojos negros captaron la cabellera azabache de una pequeña de dieciocho meses. La niña estaba de espaldas y sus piernas le temblaban, se veía claramente cómo se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la mesita de lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces Miko?—La nombrada volteó a ver a su progenitor, y él sonrió complacido al ver los ojos lunas de la niña y la enorme sonrisa que formó con sus preciosos labios, dibujando unos hermosos hoyuelos en las regordetas mejillas.

-Deberías de hacerlo por ella—Naruto volvió a insistir, tocando un punto débil de su representado—Diez millones de dólares. Debes aprovechar tu momento, estas en la cima de tu carrera. Todas las mujeres te aman porque eres el padre soltero más sexy del mundo—Dijo intentando parecer serio, pero no pudo evitar la burla en sus palabras.

-Pa-pa—Mikoto habló poniéndose en sus cuatro extremidades y gateando hacia él, que no tardó en tomarla en brazos.

-Si acepto tendría que viajar a Estados Unidos.—Habló cansino.

-Y sería una verdadera locura si te llegaras a topar con ella, ¿no crees? Es más deberías hacerlo por eso, para que ella vea en el hombre exitoso en que te has convertido.

Los ojos negros de Uchiha Sasuke, brillaron, dejando ver como la oportunidad de vengarse se le presentaba.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

-Hinata ¿Ya viste lo de la comida?—Neji le preguntó apenas se estacionaron frente a la empresa, justo en la entrada.

Hinata miró el hermoso edificio enmarcado de vidrios que era la central de la marca de ropa que lideraba su padre.

-Le dije a Ko que se encargara.—Respondió.

-Deberías hacerlo tú—Regañó el castaño, luego sonrió con suficiencia—Hoy es tu cita con el ginecólogo ¿cierto?

-Si—Respondió ella con la voz apagada—Nos vemos en la noche—Dijo antes del salir del auto, cortando así la conversación.

Odiaba sentirse presionada pero tampoco podía hacer nada para revelarse. Se sentía perdida y paradójicamente seguía sintiendo que vivía una vida que no era la suya.

" _Quiero mis recuerdos_ " Rogó mientras el elevador la llevaba al tercer piso donde era su escondite del mundo y podía dedicarse a hacer lo que le gustaba.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-Neji—Hiashi lo nombró apenas entró en la oficina de vicepresidencia.

El mayor sonrió admirando el buen gusto de su sobrino; la vista era espectacular, los muebles caros y de buen diseño. Se notaba que su sobrino estaba hecho para ser un líder.

-En menos de dos meses y medio te casarás con Hinata—Hiashi volvió a hablar, deseoso de haber apresurado aún más el proceso.

-Si ya estamos ajustando los detalles. Por lo pronto le he dicho que se saque el dispositivo—El mayor lo miró con reticencia y reproche y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Neji continuó—No sabemos cuándo pueda recobrar la memoria, es mejor que se quede embarazada, así no se irá—Soltó con una sonrisa ladina.

-Pero sabes bien que los médicos recomendaron que como mínimo transcurrieran los tres años requeridos para otro embarazo—El tono de voz fue firme con un tinte de ordenanza. El menor chasqueó la lengua.

-Nada va a pasarle.

-No pienso perder a mi hija...

-Hiashi, Hinata estuvo a punto de morir por el accidente...

-¡Pero el maldito embarazo complicó todo, todo se complicó! El accidente, el embarazo, ella estuvo a punto de morir por ambas cosas y su cuerpo no quedó en condiciones para repetir el proceso tan pronto...

Los ojos lunas del castaño menor se endurecieron.

-Esa es mi manera de contribuir a todo esto, mi manera de retenerla. ¿Crees que es agradable para mí verla despertar mojada en sudor porque ese imbécil no se le sale de la cabeza? Si, él ya está fluyendo en los recuerdos, en el inconsciente de Hinata, a pesar de todo lo que nos esforzamos en darle un mundo totalmente distinto para que nada le recordarse el pasado, su vida... ¿realmente crees que jamás recordara?

-Solo no tiene que dejar de tomar la medicina y así no recordara—Indicó el mayor con la mirada afilada, cansino.

-La superviso cada mañana... ¿y qué sucedió? Sueña con ese cabrón, Inoichi te lo advirtió. Por más que le has pagado para que siga la treta, hay cosas que por lo visto ni él puede solucionar.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

-Orochimaru, me dijo que te diera esto—Hinata cogió los folletos que Ten-Ten le extendía.—También dijo que hoy llegan los modelos asiáticos que eligió y que te encargaras de tomarles las medidas para la ropa.

La castaña bostezó.

-Creo que esto me quitara tiempo—Exteriorizó Hinata sopesando que tendría que ajustar su agenda si quería sacar su colección a tiempo.

-La verdad, creo que esta unión entre Orochimaru y tu padre es todo un caos. Solo nos dio más trabajo, sobre todo porque esa víbora no se va a incorporar hasta la próxima semana.

-Si—Respondió Hinata, observando los bocetos.—Son muy buenos, pero se centra más en la ropa masculina.

-Si, supongo que por eso tu padre lo trajo. Debe querer expandirse en el mercado masculino, Orochimaru tiene muy buena fama y mucho talento. No está dando sus diseños por nada, debe querer la promoción y distribución que puede brindarle tu padre.

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza, tal deducción era muy racional, ambas partes iban a dar y recibir de acuerdo a sus necesidades.

El sonido del ascensor les indicó al par de mujeres que tenían una visita.

-Deben ser los modelos que envió Orochimaru—Habló la castaña alejándose para tomar un bloc.

Hinata en cambio, caminó hacia las puertas del elevador. Apenas llegó las puertas se corrieron, la sonrisa que formó se esfumó enseguida, el corazón le latió con fuerza y perdió el oxígeno en sus pulmones, poco faltó para que las piernas le fallaran...

El hombre de sus sueños estaba ahí. Estaba de lado hablando con un rubio que le sostenía una bolsa de la cual él estaba sacando una manta, una niña pequeña yacía dormida en sus brazos. Una chica pelirosa sonrió a Hinata pero se apresuró a caminar hacia el rubio.

-Serás Naruto, sácale la mantita—Habló en un fluido y perfecto japonés que no le costó seguir, aunque con voz malhumorada.

Otro par de chicos salieron del elevador y finalmente los ojos negros de aquel hombre se posaron en ella. Fue evidente que él también recibió un impacto y cuando los ojos azules siguieron la trayectoria y también la enfocaron, también se observó sorpresa.

-¿Qué diablos?—A pesar de que el moreno lo masculló, Hinata pudo oírlo, agachó la mirada preguntándose cómo hasta la voz podía ser tan acorde a sus recuerdos.

-Bienvenidos—Ten-Ten rompió el pequeño silencio que se formó.

-Tenemos una cita con el diseñador Orochimaru—Naruto recuperó el control y salió del ascensor para posarse delante de la castaña.

-Sí claro. Por lo pronto a los modelos se les tomaran las medidas para hacerles bustos y no estar llamándolos a todo momento innecesariamente. Deidara vendrá enseguida a tomárselas—Respondió Ten-Ten al sacar su móvil y enlazar una llamada.

Hinata finalmente pudo hacer entrar el aire en sus pulmones y un poco mareada y sin ser capaz de procesar lo que sus ojos veían tomó camino hacia la pequeña terraza que tenía el piso. Necesitaba un poco más que aire fresco, una explicación del por qué el hombre de sus sueños ahora era de carne y hueso, y el motivo de su estancia en la empresa.

Apenas el aire le pegó en la cara, se dio cuenta que cometía un error, algo pasaba ahí y tenía que descubrirlo.

Sin decir una sola palabra a la castaña que la miró asombrada y preocupada, tomó el elevador. Casi una hora después se encontraba en el consultorio de su psiquiatra.

-¿Qué sucede, me han dicho que pediste una consulta urgente?—Preguntó el medico rubio un tanto preocupado, Yamanaka Inoichi.

El semblante de la chica lucía tenso e incluso desconcertado, como si una grande duda la estuviera carcomiendo.

-Es real—Fue lo primero que ella dijo. Caminando de un lado a otro por el elegante pero pequeño consultorio.

-¿De qué hablas? Siéntate, debes tranquilizarte. Pediré que te traigan un tranquilizante.

-¡No doctor! ¡Escúcheme! ¡Es real, el chico de mis sueños!

Al escucharla Inoichi se quedó inmóvil, jaló aire procesando la información.

-Lo acabo de ver, trabaja para Orochimaru.

-¿Orochimaru?—Cuestionó el médico sin poder entenderla.

-Mi papá se acaba de asociar con él. Es un diseñador que se dedica principalmente a la moda masculina—Explicó apresurada—Está ahí, porque esta semana se le ayudara al diseñador... pero es real, lo vi en el ascensor.

-¿Entonces trabajara para la empresa?—El medico consiguió guardar la tranquilidad en su voz.

-No. Es temporal—De pronto el rostro de la chica palideció, ¿y si el azabache no era modelo? ¿Si solo estuvo de visita?—Oh, por Dios, ya pudo haberse ido de la empresa... tendré que conseguir su número de contacto...

-Hinata—La voz del médico fue firme y resolutiva—Hay algo que no te había mencionado, pero ahora con lo que acabas de mencionar me permite atar cabos.

-¿Eh?

-Me temo que efectivamente conocías a esta persona.

-¿Qué?

-Pero no en el sentido en el cual lo sueñas. Me temo que para ti fue una especie de amor platónico. Te lo expondré de esta manera: Compara tu cerebro con una fotografía, esa fotografía se moja y pierde partes de la imagen, quedando unas partes borrosas y otras grabadas, pero solo son algunas y secundarias, no la imagen principal que fue retractada; así es como veo tu cerebro. Se dañó y perdió partes. No elegiste y no se pueden elegir cuales se rescataron. Olvidaste a tu prometido y el amor que sentías por él. En cambió se quedó bien grabado la atracción platónica que llegaste a sentir hacia esta persona con la que sueñas, aunque no fuera relevante en tu vida. Ahora mismo tu cerebro intenta darle un sentido, encontrar lógica, crear conexiones, pero eso no quiere decir que sean reales. Te recomiendo que te tranquilices. Ese hombre en realidad no es alguien cercano, ni siquiera debe conocerte.

Los ojos lunas se humedecieron.

-Debería sentirme aliviada—Habló con voz temblorosa— Pero no es así. Primero me sentí en shock al verlo. No fui capaz de procesar nada y ahora que me ha explicado que sucede... ¿por qué mi mente me hace soñarlo de esa manera? Incluso su voz era idéntica.

-Porque te fuerzas a entender tu pasado. Tu cerebro, recuerda a un hombre y te aferras a él porque lo sientes familiar. Hinata el cerebro es capaz de engañarnos, de crear historias tan fantasiosas y al mismo tiempo tan reales. Pero tu realidad es Neji, tu padre, tu trabajo; eso es tangible, eso es real, eso fue real.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

-¿Qué diablos hacía Hinata aquí? –Masculló el moreno reacomodando entre sus brazos a la pequeña que seguía dormida.

-Te juro que no lo sabía, de haberlo sabido jamás te sugiero el contrato. Ese maldito de Orochimaru, te quiere de modelo principal pero se asoció con StyleHyuga.—Informó Naruto contrariado, demostrando que recién acababa de enterarse.

Los ojos negros se endurecieron y su cuerpo tenso se puso de acero.

-Ni se te ocurra decirme que anule el contrato porque no tendríamos para la compensación.—Debatió el Uzumaki, pasándose una mano por la frente de forma nerviosa.

-Tsk—Soltó el Uchiha, mirando el angelical rostro de su pequeñita, la cual seguía en sus brazos.

Como si fuese una máquina del tiempo, recordó cómo empezó su historia:

Su padre Uchiha Fugaku, fue un importante productor de televisión, su madre una importante actriz y modelo. El amor de sus padres fue según cuentan instantáneo, se casaron después de un fugaz romance y al poco tuvieron a su primer hijo, un chico especial desde su agilidad mental hasta con su talento nato para las cámaras. Y cuatro años después llegó él.

Recuerda a su hermano mayor, como un prodigio en actuación, a sus padres orgullosos de él. Y a pesar de sentirse un tanto desencajado por ser algo torpe; tener lo que parecía una familia feliz o al menos eso retractaban los medios. Hasta aquel día donde su vida casi perfecta se destruyó. Algún psicópata o debería decir más bien el amante de su madre obsesionado, le quitó la vida a sus padres y a Itachi.

Y él le fue entregado a un tío lejano de nombre Madara, ese hombre se dedicaba al periodismo y pronto lo hizo encajar en el mundo del modelaje, al menos heredó de Mikoto su rostro. Fue un niño bonito que pronto logro obtener buenas campañas publicitarias.

Cuando llegó su adolescencia, decidió viajar a la ciudad de Tokio, quería hacer mucho más y la ciudad de Hiroshima ya no era suficiente.

Y llegó a Tokio, al poco firmó un contrato con StyleHyuga y una cadena televisiva para incursionar en el mundo de la actuación. Todo iba perfecto o casi perfecto, porque su vida era superficial, llena de vanidad, orgullo, prepotencia y mucho sexo; pero él estaba bien con eso. O así fue hasta que conoció a la hija de Hyuga Hiashi.

Fue un día normal, él tenía casi veinte años. Hinata estaba mostrando unos bocetos a su padre mientras a él le tomaban los últimos detalles de unas prendas que modelaría en la pasarela del fin de semana, ahí la vio por primera vez.

Si le preguntan qué fue lo que le atrajo de ella no sabría responder con exactitud, pero seguramente fue la diferencia. Hinata era de estatura baja y más llenita de lo que sería una modelo, pero eso solo le daba una ventaja, tenía muchas más curvas, mucha más carne.

Le llamó como un imán su timidez e inseguridad, quizás comenzó como un juego, querer probar lo prohibido, o bien acostarse con la hija de su jefe...

Le llevó tiempo, no era fácil verla o en su defecto mantener una conversación. Hinata era tan insegura que hizo bien al no creer de inmediato en su interés. Pero terminó cayendo, mantuvieron una relación furtiva durante casi un año, con pasionales encuentros. El Uchiha entonces podría regocijarse de quedarse con su virginidad e introducirla a las artes amatorias.

Todo iba bien, demasiado bien, algo tenía que salir mal, ¿y qué fue? Él le propuso que vivieran juntos. La quería en su cama todas las noches y mañanas, le prometió que le ayudaría con su carrera de diseño de modas, pero para Hinata aquello no era suficiente, ella deseaba casarse, le aterraba simplemente huir de casa para irse con él, no quería que su padre se molestase e incluso deseaba que Sasuke formalizara su relación pero de otra manera: pidiendo autorización a su progenitor para su relación.

Evidentemente Uchiha Sasuke no estaba hecho para esas exigencias, y no pensó en ceder, tampoco lo hizo.

Quizás por ese motivo su relación se vio afectada, apenas y la miraba. Solían discutir porque Hinata deseaba más compromiso de su parte y él prefería lastimarla con palabras y ahogar las lágrimas con la peliazul con un apasionado sexo de enojo que al final de cuentas ambos disfrutaban.

Lo peor fue cuando Hinata le comunicó que estaba embarazada, desde la percepción del Uchiha ¿qué diablos haría ella con 19 y el con 20 con un bebé? Joder estaba en lo mejor de su carrera, y ella se suponía que quería terminar su profesión. De inmediato tuvo la solución, una que ella enseguida no aceptó, ni siquiera con la amenaza que le dio: "Si estás decidida a tenerlo lo harás sola y te olvidaras de mí, jamás me volverás a tener".

Aquel día la dejó llorando y en su mirada luna leyó por primera vez la decepción.

Le dio tiempo, confiaba que con el paso de las semanas ella entrase en razón y decidiera abortar, y al mes la abordó, a pesar de la tristeza en el rostro de la Hyuga su respuesta fue firme: "tendré este bebé, es mi hijo, él no tiene la culpa" y entonces de él salieron palabras orgullosas: "Bien, tú te lo pierdes".

Semanas después escuchó el rumor entre unas modelos del embarazo de Hinata, era novedad, quizás porque conocían lo estricto que era Hyuga Hiashi o quizás porque eran tan superficiales para creer que alguien encontrara atractiva a una mujer "tan voluptuosa".

Y dos semanas después la encontró, fue en una visita a la empresa. Evidentemente el embarazo ya se le notaba, su vientre era aún pequeño pero ya denotaba que una vida crecía en él.

Entonces a pesar de aquella panza, él la siguió viendo como la mujer más hermosa y deseable por tanto no pudo contenerse, le hizo el amor y cuando la pasión se extinguió y aun temblaban por el éxtasis del orgasmo, se ganó una bofetada cuando volvió a sugerirle que abortara al niño y ellos volverían.

Las lágrimas en la chica fueron instantáneas, como aquel golpe "tengo casi cinco meses Sasuke. Yo también podría morir y no tengo la menor idea de matar a mi bebé", fue lo último que le dijo después de vestirse a toda prisa y salir del cuarto de telas donde habían tenido su encuentro fortuito.

Está consciente que la hizo sufrir de más en el embarazo. Un constante sube y baja, se le acercaba solo para coger y discutir con ella. Salió con otras mujeres e incluso coqueteó con otras frente a ella, deseando que lo eligiera a él y no al niño, pero a pesar de la evidente tristeza ella no cedió.

El punto crítico de la situación fue cuando Hinata tenía ocho meses de embarazo, aquel día él ardió en celos al ver como uno de los trabajadores era demasiado caballeroso con ella. Como era costumbre la llevó al cuarto de telas para discutir, y como siempre ocurría, terminó recriminándole que fuese a tener al niño, "será niña Sasuke", le había aclarado ella en medio de la discusión con las mejillas mojadas por el llanto. Unos pasos rompieron el silencio que se formó, unas pisadas fuertes que denotaron molestia y poderío.

-¿Así que este es el padre de tu bastarda?—Ambos reconocieron la voz. Sasuke supo que debió pararse frente a ella pero no lo hizo.

Hiashi tenía una mueca burlesca, molesta, incrédula, despreciativa.

-Si no hubieras sido tan estúpida al menos hubieras elegido a alguien que no solo te quisiera para pasar un buen rato. Y tú, tu contrato se termina hoy con esta empresa—Fue lo último que dijo el castaño antes de tomar el delicado brazo femenino con evidente fuerza y llevársela casi a rastras.

Por días pensó en ese último encuentro y tres semanas después decidió buscar a Hinata, ¿para qué? él mismo no tendría una respuesta, quizás fue cosa del destino.

Aquel día llegó a la casa Hyuga, una mujer mayor le abrió la puerta y después de escuchar a quién buscaba puso cara de sorpresa y al poco le comunicó que Hinata había sufrido un accidente automovilístico, y el hospital en el cual se encontraba.

Apenas llegó se encontró a Hiashi. El hombre llevaba un montón de cobijas infantiles en los brazos y al igual que él se sorprendió de verlo.

Sasuke se tragó su orgullo para cuestionarle del estado de Hinata y el hombre después de una mirada dura respondió un escueto "bien".

-Señor Hyuga, la señora del servicio social ha venido para que le firme la adopción de la niña—Sasuke enseguida sumó 2+2, y sus penetrantes ojos negros siguieron al montículo de cobijas que el hombre mayor entregó a una mujer que acompañaba a la dichosa señorita de servicios sociales.—¿Ella es mi hija? –Las dos mujeres lo observaron un tanto incomodas y Hiashi se limitó a no responder.

-¿Por qué Hinata va a darla en adopción?—Cuestionó atónito, nervioso.

-¿No es evidente?—Finalmente habló Hiashi—Le estorba. No la quiere, se dio cuenta de su error y no quiere criar la hija de un don nadie. Mi hija tiene toda una vida por delante y quiere hacer las cosas bien.

-Pero si ella era la que quería tenerla—Murmuró incrédulo.

-Los últimos días se ha percatado de lo que realmente quiere en su futuro, de lo estúpido de su necedad y de lo que puede hacer para no echar a perder su vida—Contestó fríamente el mayor—Finalmente entendió que tú y mucho menos esto—Dijo al señalar al montículo de cobijas con la mirada—Es lo que quiere en su vida. A ninguno de los dos.

Fue como si algo se activó en él, un instinto protector inexistente. Quería ver a Hinata, reclamarle su necedad y esa manera tan cobarde de deshacerse de un bebé que vivía, de una niña que era suya, de una niña que ella decidió traer al mundo. Pero al ver a la mujer que la traía en brazos comenzar a alejarse, ver a Hiashi a punto de firmar, supo por primera vez lo que haría, tomó su decisión definitiva:

-¡Alto! ¿A dónde lleva a mi hija? Yo soy su padre. Si su madre no quiere responsabilizarse de ella, lo haré yo—Hiashi lo miró incrédulo, reticente. Las mujeres se miraron en lo que pareció un momento de confusión.

-Mi hija no desea saber nada de esa bastarda—Le dio por ultimátum el castaño y él supo exactamente lo que quería decirle "no se vuelvan a parar ninguno de los dos frente a Hinata".

En ese momento no habló, después de todo estaba seguro que en algún futuro su hija haría a Hinata arrepentirse de haber renunciado de aquella forma a ella.

Paradójico, sí. Siendo él quien desde el inicio pensó en el aborto, quien hostigó durante todo el embarazo a tal resolución...

Pero cuando vio por primera vez aquella carita, aquellos ojos idénticos a los de Hinata, supo que la peliazul tomó la decisión correcta. En silencio agradeció a Hinata que no abortara, que le hubiera dado la oportunidad de aceptar su error. Pero no por eso, él le perdonaría aquella manera tan cobarde de deshacerse de aquella niña que defendió de él. Una niña indefensa que pudo poner en manos de una familia que la lastimase...

 **xoxoxoxox**

-Sasuke—Naruto lo llamó. Los ojos negros se elevaron cruzándose con los brillantes azules.

-No tenemos por qué verla—Dijo al fin, dando su solución.

-Si así es—Concordó feliz el rubio mientras asentía con la cabeza y los brazos en jarra.

-Pero necesito una niñera, para que cuide de Miko.

-Sasuke—La voz melosa de Ino, una representante de un modelo de nombre Shikamaru, que conocía bastante bien, lo llamó. La rubia despampanante se sentó a su lado—¿Así que finalmente le buscas niñera a tu preciosidad?—Bajó la voz antes de seguir hablando— Entonces quizás pueda visitarte en tu cuarto de hotel.

Los ojos negros se elevaron buscando en la estancia. A algunos metros se encontraba Shikamaru conversando, justamente con Sai, el tercer y último modelo de la campaña, además de prometido oficial de Ino.

-Tu novio también vino, vaya que te gusta la adrenalina—Naruto tosió y se sentó al otro lado del Uchiha, un tanto incómodo. Ino soltó una risita.

-Lo sé... pero siempre serás mi debilidad y justo ahora no tienes idea de cuánto deseo que no quedemos solos y me lo hagas solo como tú sabes.

Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa altanera con sus labios

-Quizás pueda darte la buena cogida que buscas. Pero las tardes y noches son de mi hija—Resolvió mientras él y ella miraban al despistado y pálido azabache, que no se percataba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

UN PAR DE DÍAS DESPUÉS

Hinata se encontraba, en su escritorio. Ten-Ten parecía estar recortando unos trazos de tela y la Hyuga estaba perdida en sus remembranzas, se decía así misma que todo era producto de su imaginación, pero por primera vez había tenido un sueño diferente...

-¿Qué te sucede?—Cuestionó la castaña, harta de verla absorta.

-Creo que me volveré loca—Confesó con una sonrisa fingida.

-mmm—Expresó pensativa Ten-Ten—¿Es por el cuero que aparece en sus sueños?

Hinata se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Si no me equivoco hoy tiene que venir. Será un placer volver a verlo—soltó entre risitas la castaña—Pero traía una niña.

Los ojos lunas se elevaron topándose con los chocolates en un gesto pensativo.

-¿Con quién estará casado? ¿Con la rubia o la peligrosa? –Instó Tenten, Hinata esta vez se encogió de hombros—Hina ¿en verdad no lo conocerás? Si recuerdas su voz... ¿no podría ser real que las sensaciones de los sueños sean verdaderas?

Hinata se puso colorada y negó con la cabeza.

-Perdí mi virginidad con Neji—Expuso y la castaña esta vez se encogió de hombros.

-Eso no quiere decir que no pudiste tener uno o quizás varios...

-¡No! ... pero hay algo extraño—Hinata se tomó un tiempo antes de hablar su nuevo sueño, era loco, y esta vez no quiso hablarlo inmediatamente con Inoichi por temor a que fuese a pensar que no lo estaba intentando.— Esta vez soñé algo distinto, muy distinto...

-¡Qué?—La interrumpió su amiga un tanto desesperada.

-Lo vi un poquito más joven. Estábamos platicando en un estudio... estábamos solos...él me decía que yo era bonita, a lo que yo negué avergonzada. Él soltó una carcajada y entonces yo continué hablando, le pregunté por qué lo decía si yo no tenía el cuerpo de una modelo e incluso estaba con más cuerpo del normal—Hinata entonces sonrió—Él dijo que era eso precisamente lo que me hacía única, que yo era autentica, real, que tenía muchas más curvas... pero que no estaba gorda—Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas -Y me tomó de la cintura mientras decía: "¿ves? cabes en mis manos perfectamente, estás buenísima" y...—Hinata se puso aún más roja—Me tocó un pecho... el trasero y me besó.

Ten-Ten soltó una risa.

-Y hay más que no deseas contarme por contenido xxx.

-¡No! o sea, si me tocó pero no hicimos nada. Me pidió que saliera con él... pero no sé qué le dije porque desperté... pero él era más joven...yo no sé qué me ocurre. Ya no quiero soñar ese tipo de cosas—Los ojos lunas se aguaron—Debo amar a Neji, pensar en él y estos sueños me dejan mal.

-A mí todo se me hace muy raro. Hinata, todos te dicen que fuiste una niña buena. Pero solo tú en realidad te conociste, ¿y si ellos se equivocan? ¿Y si efectivamente tuviste una aventura con este modelo? En mi opinión deberías preguntárselo directamente. Sé que es algo loco y más porque evidentemente está con alguien, pero si él te conoce, si tuvo algo que ver en tu vida, podrá decirte cosas que nadie más y te ayudara a aclarar un poco el panorama.

-Ten-Ten—La voz de Hinata fue un susurro—Si fui alguien distinta, como dices, si él llegara a conocerme... ¿entonces yo en realidad sentiré algo por él?

-Oh, por Dios no corras, sobre todo ahora. Él está con alguien, eso es evidente, sino porque traía a la niña dormida en brazos, los modelos no son personas especialmente amables—Hinata enseguida recordó a la pelirosa que sacó la manta y cobijó a la niña—Solo sería una plática para que te ayude en la memoria.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sasuke tomó un sorbo de agua, sentado en un cómodo sillón de la fabulosa empresa StyleHyuga.

Tomó otro sorbo de agua, mirando la pequeña sala de estar, se encontraba solo. Descansando un poco, un modisto había estado tomándole medidas y él tuvo que probarse algunas prendas para que terminaran de confeccionarlas para el desfile que se aproximaba aquel fin.

El lugar era cálido, pero él no podía sentirse a gusto, más bien la incomodidad lo apresaba.

Nuevamente un aguijonazo de angustia lo taladró "¿ _Esa niñera cuidara bien de Mikoto_?" La mujer en cuestión era de mediana edad, pero aun así, dejar a su pequeña hija en manos desconocidas era algo que detestaba por eso solía llevarla con él a todos lados. Pero ahora que sabía qué tierras estaba pisando no pensaba exponerla.

¿Cuál sería la cara de Hinata si viera de frente a la pequeña? Aun recordaba su cara conmocionada cuando volvió a encontrarse con ella. Para serse sincero no sabe cómo pudo actuar como si nada cuando por dentro se paralizó, un cúmulo de emociones lo invadió... en primer lugar la ira, recordar como ella se marchó poniendo distancia entre ellos ¿acaso no sentía curiosidad por verle el rostro a Mikoto? Deseó reclamarle su actuar al abandonar a la niña. Y por otro, Hinata lucía tan bella, tan sofisticada, tan dulce, tan hermosa, tan sensual, a pesar de la furia, joder moría por cogerla...

-Disculpa...—Sasuke se tensó, reconocía esa voz, la tenía bien grabada...

Hinata jaló aire dentro de sus pulmones. Tembló ligeramente al preguntarse si hacía lo correcto. Si Ten-Ten se equivocaba, si aquel hombre no la conocía... si solo hacía el ridículo. Los ojos negros la enfocaron fríamente, a pesar de estar sentado, era evidente su increíble altura. Como todos los modelos era delgado pero él también era atlético, era visible. Hinata tragó saliva deseando disipar el inconfundible deseo que la recorrió.

Sus sueños no podían ser reales, ése hombre era mucho más sensual en persona. Su imaginación debió jugarle una pasada, aunque lo retraba como un hombre atractivo, en buena forma... tenerlo ahí frente a ella, demostraba que sus fantasías se habían quedado cortas.

La mirada dura, la empequeñeció, entendió porque en sus sueños lo veía como un chico malo. Sin hablarle él la hacía sentir adrenalina, insegura... y muy, muy excitada.

-Dis-disculpa—Tartamudeó al volver a hablar, él arqueó una ceja, volviéndose aún más seductor aunque su semblante no era precisamente amigable.—Yo quería preguntarte algo—Habló con voz queda, deseando recuperar su valentía.

"¿Miko?" Sasuke no quería darle la respuesta, quería ser egoísta...

-¿Nos conocemos? –Tal pregunta hizo desaparecer las cavilaciones del Uchiha y que la mirase con cara de pocos amigos.

Sasuke se levantó del sillón con un mohín burlón, después soltó una risilla burlesca.

-¿Me conoces?—Preguntó ella, ignorando el hecho de que él más que divertido lucía molesto, sardónico.

-¿Es una maldita broma?—Soltó él, haciéndola temblar. Caminó hasta ella que retrocedió los pasos que él dio.—¿Te preocupa que hable? ¿No debería ser al contrario?

-¿Me conoces?—Instó ella, con los ojos húmedos y el cuerpo alterado.

-Tu pregunta es estúpida—Siseó, después, sonrió irónicamente.

La evadió para salir de la pequeña sala de estar. Hinata le tomó el brazo pero él se soltó violentamente, como si el tacto femenino le hubiese quemado.

—No vuelvas a tocarme—Dijo, saliendo definitivamente del cuarto.

-¿Qué sucedió?—Ten-Ten se adentró, en su voz se escuchaba la preocupación, era evidente que el moreno salió molesto e Hinata lucía tan alterada—Oh, por Dios, no me digas que efectivamente se conocen.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, entonces la castaña entreabrió los labios un tanto afligida y arrepentida de haber instado para que le cuestionara al respecto al modelo.

-No... no, no me dijo nada... pero... pero creo podría ser... pero no lo sé—Respondió la ojiluna soltando el llanto.

 **Xoxoxoxoxox**

Hinata parecía estar concentrada en los bocetos de su colección. Ten-Ten la miró con el rostro afligido, ¿cuánto tenía así? Una semana, desde que habló con el Uchiha, las cosas no habían sido para bien. Parecía que la Hyuga había quedado más afectada, en vez de más tranquila.

La castaña bufó y se puso en pie. Sabía dónde encontrar al moreno, a ella le daría respuestas.

Ese día estaba llevándose a cabo las fotografías para la campaña publicitaria de la colección, así que a la poseedora de ojos chocolates supo dónde buscarlo. El lugar se encontraba medianamente lleno, entre modelos, fotógrafos y sus ayudantes, la gente de staff, el maquillaje.

Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa altanera, Ino se la devolvió y ambos recordaron el poco más de una hora que pasaron juntos la tarde anterior. Sasuke fue el primero en romper el contacto visual, sonriendo para sus adentros, rememorando que le había dejado una inconfundible marca en el redondo y suave seno izquierdo. No solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero la ira venia carcomiéndolo y pensó que Ino lograría disiparla, no, no lo hizo. En cambio solo actuó estúpidamente, dejando huellas...

-Disculpa—Él enfocó a la mujer castaña que le habló, después de un par de segundos recordó dónde la había visto. Arqueó una ceja esperando que continuara hablando—¿Podríamos hablar?

Esta vez él frunció los labios levemente, demostrando que en cierta manera le provocaba curiosidad la extraña conducta. Sin decir más se puso de pie y se dedicó a seguir a la mujer que lo sacó de la habitación donde se llevaba a cabo la sesión.

Al llegar a un pasillo vacío y frente a una ventana que daba a una concurrida avenida, Ten-Ten se dio la vuelta y comenzó:

-Tengo algo que preguntarte—Él arqueó la ceja, viviendo un leve dejavu, su actitud se volvió enseguida aprensiva ¿podría ser que ella vendría con esa misma cantaleta de la peliazul? –Sé que podría ser algo extraño y que es personal pero necesitamos saber, si... tú conoces a Hyuga Hinata, tal vez del pasado...—Expuso esperando ansiosa la respuesta.

Le sorprendió la mirada fría del Uchiha, enseguida leyó la actitud defensiva, después lo vio esbozar una sonrisa burlesca y negar con la cabeza.

-¿Tiene que mandar intermediarios para eso?

Ten-Ten frunció el ceño:

-No le respondiste.

-Es algo que ella debería saber ¿no?—Debatió dándose la vuelta y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón deportivo negro que vestía para las fotografías. Al poco comenzó a caminar.

-¡Por eso te lo pregunto! Porque ella no lo sabe—Sasuke se detuvo, se quedó un par de segundos analizando ¿cómo Hinata no podría saberlo? Volvió a comenzar sus pasos—Si ella recordara su pasado, no te lo preguntaríamos. ¡Solo responde maldita sea!—Urgió la castaña perdiendo el control, él se detuvo una vez más y giró levemente su rostro para verla de manera arrogante.

-Si quiso olvidar su pasado tendrá sus patéticos motivos—Contestó mirándola fríamente.

-¡No fue algo que ella decidió! –Explicó la castaña dando unos pasos hacia él, tratando de tranquilizarse, el achicó los ojos con reticencia— Solo dime ¿ustedes mantuvieron una relación?

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que la castaña volviera a hablar:

-Hinata, necesita saberlo. Si ella te conoce, al menos tendría la razón por la cual sin conocerte, o saber que te conocía aparecías en sus sueños—Sasuke rodó los ojos—Hinata necesita saberlo, saber su pasado.

-Tss—Soltó fastidiado del teatro, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

-No pretendemos causarte problemas con tu pareja, solo necesitamos la verdad...

Sasuke llegó molesto al improvisado estudio, en aquel momento Sai posaba con un elegante traje negro, Ino lo miraba con una flamante sonrisa, los flashes de las cámaras eran agobiantes y él se sentía jodido. Estaba molesto, ¿qué pretendían esas dos mujeres?

-He oído que la boda será magnifica—Escuchó la conversación que llevaba una maquillista con una chica que acomodaba una prendas, colgándolas en un gancho. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para dejar el cuarto, cuando escuchó algo más—El vestido que usará Hinata el día de su boda está hermoso, pero me sorprende que no haya sido ella quién lo diseñara.

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?—Debatió la chica colgando una playera en una barra junto a otras prendas para evitar que se arrugara, luego encogió de hombros—Supongo que sigue enferma. Entre su psiquiatra, los preparativos de la boda, seguro que lo que menos quiere es confeccionar un vestido de novia.

-Debe ser terrible—Volvió a hablar la maquillista—Un día despertar del coma y no saber nada de tu pasado, solo tener los recuerdos de cuando tenías diez y postrada en una cama sin poder moverte...

-¿Tú crees? Encontrarte con tu prometido del calibre de Neji, una boda en puerta ¿eso es terrible?

-¿Tener que entrar a rehabilitación para recuperar la movilidad, crees que haya sido agradable? Además... hasta donde he oído, ella sigue sin recordar muchas cosas del pasado...—Regañó la maquillista con desaprobación— ¿crees que ya se encuentre bien? Digo cualquiera desea casarse con Neji pero... a veces, cuando los veo junto, no sé... después de todo en un inicio ella no lo quería cerca porque no se acordaba de él...

-Envidiosa, lo dices porque no quieres que Neji se case. Eso es agua pasada, hace meses que ellos se acercaron. Si algo estuviera mal, no se casarían —Concluyó la encargada del vestuario con seguridad.

Las chicas guardaron silencio al percatarse que el moreno estaba escuchándolas con interés, ambas se preocuparon de abrir la boca de más. Pero para él, lo que acababa de escuchar lo dejaba totalmente embotado, confuso, enfermo... deseando saber qué diablos le había sucedido a Hinata en esos meses...

 **xoxoxoxoxox**

-¿Harás eso de ahora en adelante?—La voz masculina la hizo saltar—Mandarme intermediarios ¿no es patético?

Los ojos lunas enfocaron la alta figura en la entrada de su estudio, tragó saliva al recordar sus sueños eróticos, no era el momento pero aquel hombre con ese traje, si qué lucía bien.

-Dime una sola maldita razón para que crea que has perdido la memoria.

-Tu... tuve un accidente hace tiempo—Titubeó al darle la respuesta y Sasuke miró el suelo para evitar la mirada clara.

-Ya—Cortó—¿Y si te cuento lo que deseas saber? ¿Qué cambiará?

Hinata se puso colorada, era cierto ¿qué cambiaría?

-No lo sé—Dijo al ponerse de pie...

-La mujer que enviaste me dijo que soñaste conmigo, ¿qué soñaste? –cuestionó con duda.

El rostro rojo de la peliazul incrementó su intriga.

-No envié a ninguna mujer—Luego se mordió la lengua, quizás Ten-Ten había tomado la iniciativa y sea lo que le dijera había surtido efecto, al menos ahora parecía querer llevar una conversación.—Yo... yo—Dudó, luego sacudió la cabeza—Digamos que he estado bastante confundida... ¿nos conocemos?

Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa torcida.

-Si, bastante bien—Decidió agregar, notando como un tono más de rojo se posaba en el rostro de la chica—Ahora ¿me dirás que soñaste respecto a mí?

La vio morderse el carnoso labio inferior y joder cómo deseó ser él quién lo mordiera, succionarlo, jalarlo...

-Es... es algo que preferiría no hablar... ¿podrías contarme, cómo nos conocimos?

-En Japón—Los ojos lunas se abrieron con sorpresa y tal acción despertó aún más la curiosidad del moreno, ella realmente parecía sorprendida.

-¿En algún viaje que hice?

Él frunció el ceño.

-En la empresa de tu padre, cuando trabajaba para él.

-¿Qué?—Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué soñaste respecto a mí, por qué tienes tanta curiosidad de nuestro pasado? Parece que tu vida va bien, finalmente te pondrán el anillo que querías en el dedo.

-Es vergonzoso—Agregó ella—A veces siento que la vida que vivo, no es la mía... y tú apareces de una manera poco apropiada, en una chica comprometida... supongo entonces que le fui infiel a Neji contigo.—Soltó la hipótesis que la carcomía.

Sasuke la miró fijamente y luego soltó una carcajada.

-¿Quizás fue al revés querida?

-¿Qué?

-Si realmente se te olvidó todo, si no recuerdas, te lo aclararé, no le pusiste el cuerno conmigo... estabas conmigo en ese momento—Se encogió de hombros—Pero supongo que con el que terminarías sería con él, quizás algo predecible, nunca tuvimos futuro.

-¿Por qué?

-Me engañaste pretendiendo ser alguien que no eras—Se desquitó—Y teníamos intereses distintos, solo que después paradójicamente cambiamos de metas, como si las hubiéramos intercambiado.

-No te entiendo—Respondió abrumada con los ojos humedecidos.

La sonrisa torcida volvió a posarse en el apuesto rostro masculino.

-Nunca nos entendimos con palabras. La única manera era un buen acostón—Bufó al decirlo y sin pensarlo caminó hasta ella estampando sus labios con fuerza.

El beso fue violento, demandante, posesivo; no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, eso fue un hecho, por unos instantes se quedó inmóvil y después simplemente se dejó guiar por la química que la envolvía, correspondiéndolo, danzando sus labios, sincronizando los movimientos, perdiendo el último ápice de cordura.

Cuando la gran mano se coló debajo de su blusa solo pudo jadear satisfecha, el contacto de la piel con la suya despertaba su cuerpo con una velocidad sin precedentes, y anheló como nunca antes que su pezón fuera apresado, el simple hecho de imaginarlo la hizo estremecer. En cambio él sostuvo uno de sus pechos por encima del sostén, apretándolo, amasándolo, robándole miles de gimoteos vergonzosos y luego finalmente orilló la copa de encaje e Hinata casi grita de placer cuando su pezón fue pellizcado y jaloneado un par de veces, mojándola de su parte íntima vergonzosamente...

Y entonces cuando ella se pegó a él buscando más, intentando colar sus manos en la camisa de él... Sasuke se alejó rompiendo el beso.

-Maldición—Masculló—Seguimos buscando lo mismo.—Dijo al alejarse y salir de ahí, dejándola más confundida que nunca.

«¿ _Qué..._ » Hinata se encontró sola y aturdida, temblando compulsivamente sin poder reconocer lo que su cuerpo anhelaba. De pronto comprendió medianamente la horrible situación, acababa de ser manoseada y tenido el comportamiento de una cualquiera, ese chico lo había hecho desearlo como nunca y su cuerpo traicionero estaba tan excitado que era incapaz de moverse e incluso pensar con claridad

« _¿Qué hice?_ » se cuestionó al llevar una de sus manos para corroborar que los botones de su blusa estuvieran en el lugar correcto, con el corazón latiendo como si fuera a salir de su pecho y con la cabeza echa un caos.

 **oxoxoxoxo**

Los grandes ojos lunas lo miraron iluminados, la pequeña y regordeta manita se posó en su rodilla manchando el finísimo pantalón de Channel color crema que portaba con restos de galleta y a pesar de la pulcredad que le gustaba conservar, el hecho no le importó... con esa pequeña Uchiha ese hecho ya no le importaba y menos ahora, no hacía tanto que había amanecido y su pequeña no había tenido una buena noche al parecer unos dientes que comenzaban a brotarle le causaban demasiadas molestias, tanto así para mantenerla despierta.

Eso tampoco le importaba a Sasuke, él mismo se encontraba en un verdadero lío, aunque Mikoto hubiera dormido plácidamente él no lo hubiese conseguido, volver a probar a Hinata tenía sus riesgos aunque en el momento no lo sopesó, simplemente actuó en un impulso.

-¡Pá!—El grito de la menor lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa un tanto amarga.

Si las cosas fueran distintas, si Hinata no hubiese rechazado a Mikoto no habría nada que lo detuviera, volvería a correr para fundirse en ella ¿por qué no? Era vergonzoso reconocerlo pero necesitaba follarla y más que eso, tenerla. Era estúpido lo reconocía, pero el tiempo lo hizo madurar, o quizás fue su hija, lo único que sabía era que tener miedo de acoger la responsabilidad de la paternidad fue una canallada de su parte, el haber instado para que Hinata abortara no tenía perdón.

Podía reconocer que su actitud frente al embarazo hacia Hinata bien pudo influir en la última decisión de la Hyuga y aunque sabía que no era quién para juzgar después de su actitud, tampoco podía permanecer aislado, no podía perdonarla, esa manera en la cual quería deshacerse de su pequeña, esa niña que merecía solo lo mejor del mundo, Mikoto merecía todo el amor del mundo.

Por esa razón no podía ceder ante la necesidad carnal y la misma calma que recordaba brindaba la peliazul... si antes hubiera comprendido a más profundidad que tanto la amaba, si lo hubiera hecho ¿las cosas serían distintas?

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Neji echó una mirada rápida a la peliazul, él seguía en la cama completamente desnudo y con una dolorosa erección; Hinata había actuado extraño desde la tarde pasada, lo estuvo evadiendo y por más que trató de romper la distancia fue imposible a pesar de dormir juntos obtener un poco de sexo. A esas alturas ya estaba harto, la actitud femenina lo estaba jodiendo y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría fingirse comprensivo.

-Hinata—Ella ni siquiera volteó a verlo en cambio alisó el pantalón negro de vestir que portaba, se acomodó el cuello de la camisa lila y tomó su bolso evadiéndolo una vez más, parecía que se encontraba conflictuada pero Neji dudaba que empezara a recordar, de ser así esa no sería su actitud, ¿qué diablos estaba molestándola en ese extremo para parecer avergonzada?

-L-lo siento Neji—Fue un susurro de voz femenino antes de que la puerta de la habitación se cerrase.

Hinata suspiró cuando el auto comenzó a andar, toda la situación estaba enloqueciéndola, el beso apasionado del moreno había sido un poco más allá de lo que sus sueños la hacían sentir, mucho más, el cuerpo le había vuelto a vibrar y su corazón parecía estar agitado, y no, no podía olvidarlo por más que intentó ¿qué se escondía exactamente tras sus recuerdos? Ahora sabía que lo eran pero no podía entender, desenredar toda la situación, simplemente estaba más confundida que antes.

Tenía que aclarar el asunto, tenía que hacerlo, estaba a punto de casarse y debía saber exactamente qué hizo y dónde estaba parada... Neji no merecía una traición, tampoco merecía casarse con una mujer que al parecer le fue infiel y seguía vibrando por ese hombre.

Al llegar a la empresa supo exactamente a dónde ir, todo mundo parecía agitado en los últimos preparativos, demasiadas personas en las sesiones de fotografía para el nuevo catálogo de ropa de temporada, muchos modelos aquí y allá pero el que buscaba parecía haber desaparecido.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando por azares del destino lo encontró en una pequeña salita contigua al estudio, el moreno estaba sólo, lo pudo ver desde las puertas de cristal así que dio un largo suspiró y caminó hacia allá antes de arrepentirse, ése día todo debía quedar aclarado.

-¡Pá!—Hinata se paralizó al enfocar a la pequeña que se sostenía de las rodillas del hombre que pensaba abordar.

Observó a Sasuke sonreírle dulcemente a la pequeña, devolviéndola a la realidad ¿qué locura estuvo a punto de cometer? El moreno debía estar casado y ella el día anterior... no, ni siquiera podía asumir lo que hizo, lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir entre ellos. Se mordió la mejilla por dentro mirando al azabache acariciar tiernamente la cabellera azabache de la niña y acercarle una bebida láctea en tamaño infantil.

Hinata agachó la mirada apenada e incómoda y por más que quiso retroceder sus pies no se movieron, no podía huir, había decidido aclarar todo antes de seguir con su vida y debía hacerlo. No solo ella había actuado incorrectamente el día anterior, sino ambos, necesitaban dejar todo claro. Cerró sus orbes lunas y suspiró una vez más adentrándose a la salita, sus tacones debieron delatarle ya que el varón levantó la mirada entreabriendo los labios con sorpresa quizás.

-¿Qué quieres?—el azabache le cuestionó al tenerla todavía un par de metros lejos, le hizo sentir enseguida la hostilidad y eso casi logró amilanarla.

-¿Estás solo?—Cuestionó mientras observaba el lugar un tanto temerosa y muy nerviosa.

Él bufó.

-Al menos que mi hija no sea nadie tu pregunta es estúpida, ¿qué jodidos quieres Hinata?

La niña balbuceó levantando un tono más la voz que su padre sin embargo siguió entre las piernas del moreno al parecer entretenida con la tela del pantalón crema de su progenitor.

-Bueno, si, yo me refería a otra persona—Explicó ella nerviosa—Tenemos que aclarar lo que sucedió ayer.

-¿Qué mierda tenemos que aclarar?

-Lo sabes—Respondió ella avergonzada e irritada por su actitud, ¿acaso pensaba que para ella era sencillo?

-No tenemos nada que aclarar.

-Lo que ocurrió no estuvo bien y aún no me has dicho cómo nos conocemos... o conocimos—Refutó decidida a obtener una explicación.

Él negó con la cabeza y en ese momento la niña perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre su trasero, enseguida flexionó su cuello para mirar a su padre y al segundo siguiente soltó un chillido al mismo tiempo que le extendía los brazos. Sasuke no tardó nada en tomarla en brazos.

-Tranquila no pasó nada, no te hiciste ningún daño—Consoló el hombre con la voz tranquila, sentando a la niña en una de sus piernas acariciando la pequeña espaldita.

La escena tierna que casi amedrentó a Hinata pronto se borró al observar el rostro aniñado enmarcado por la cabellera azabache, los labios carnosos y bien definidos en un enternecedor puchero, la nariz recta perfecta y sus propios ojos, quedó choqueada, una vez más las piernas le temblaron ¿por qué la hija de Sasuke tenía los ojos tan peculiares y raros de los Hyugas?

El suspiro burlesco del moreno la hizo enfocarlo a él.

-¿Te sorprendes? ¿Pensabas que yo también le daría la espalda? Sé que fui un hijo de puta pero no soy un maldito bastardo para tirarla a un orfanato... yo te di otra maldita opción para deshacernos de ella cuando aún era tiempo, no cuando era demasiado tarde.

-¿Q-qué insinúas?—La voz temblorosa apenas y dejó que la pregunta tuviera significado, él volvió a sonreír irónicamente y evidentemente hastiado, sin comprender el impacto de la noticia recién recibida en la fémina después de todo se estaba enterando de lo obvio pero increíble, era imposible, ¿cómo podría ser madre de esa niña? El simple hecho de ser madre, ¿cómo?

-Tampoco me orgullece decirlo, menos frente a ella pero las cosas deben ser claras. Tú fuiste quién se empeñó en que naciera ¿por qué Hinata? ¿Pensabas que si la parias me tendrías a tu lado? Después te diste cuenta que Miko no era lo que querías y decidiste prácticamente tirarla a lo más parecido de un bote basura, claro más aceptable pero terminaba siendo la misma mierda.

Hinata negó abrumada, observando una vez más a la niña con las mejillas mojadas aferrada a su padre en búsqueda de consuelo después del pequeño susto que pasó tras caer.

-Es-Esto no...—Logró susurrar, Sasuke acababa de revelarle una tremenda verdad que era incapaz de procesar, dos gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, esa persona horrible que él describía la aterraba sin embargo todo comenzaba a tener lógica, debió estar locamente enamorada de ese muchacho y entonces quiso retenerlo con la niña, al no funcionar quiso deshacerse de ella y volver a su vida normal, ¿qué tipo de persona fue?

Los ojos lunas volvieron a posarse en la hermosa niña que cargaba el azabache, y los labios le temblaron a causa del llanto, la azabache era tan hermosa, tan dulce y era su hija, una niña que debió cuidar, qué tenía que cuidar quizás en el pasado se equivocó, erró pero no podía seguir haciéndolo, aunque no lo mereciera quería, debía cuidar de la bebé; solo quería tomarla en brazos, conocerla, recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-No vas a engañarme a mi Hinata—Habló el Uchiha—No sé en qué cuento de hadas decidiste vivir, sin embargo puedes dejar de fingir delante de mí.

-Debería cuidarla—Habló ella aún perdida dentro de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué mierda dices?

-So-soy su mamá... d-debe ne-necesitarme, los niños necesitan a sus mamás... yo debo cuidarla, conocerla.

-Debes estar de broma—La interrumpió él indignado -¿Pensabas hacerlo si estuviera en el orfanato donde decidiste botarla? ¿O hubieras buscado a los padres adoptivos?

Hinata hipó, ella misma no se explicaba cómo consiguió abandonar a un ser indefenso a merced de extraños, ¿acaso no tuvo instinto maternal? ¿Fue más importante las reglas sociales? ¿Decepcionar a su padre a Neji? ¿O le dolió tanto no poder retener al Uchiha a su lado?

-Es mi hija—Respondió con la voz quebrada—Quiero conocerla.

-Perdiste tu oportunidad—Decretó él al ponerse de pie dando por terminada la conversación mientras intentaba evadirla para salir del cuarto, sin embargo Hinata le tomó el antebrazo libre para intentar detenerlo.

-Por favor déjame conocerla, es mi hija—Pidió la Hyuga dejando que sus lágrimas volvieran a brotar, demostrando su desesperación y temor por la incertidumbre.

Sasuke volvió a soltar una sonrisa amarga e irónica.

-Nunca fui tan estúpido como tú... yo no te daré segundas oportunidades.—Decretó a sabiendas de su egoísmo, de sus propios errores pero decidido a no retroceder quizás solo por coraje o simple orgullo.

Tironeó de su brazo logrando romper el agarre y lo último que escuchó fue los gritos de la Hyuga pidiendo que se detuviera, pero aunque ella corrió detrás de él no logró emparejarse a las grandes zancadas y mucho menos detener el elevador que se llevó a los morenos.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Los ojos lunas se abrieron lentamente, por la luz increíblemente blanca parpadearon un par de veces hasta que se acostumbraron.

-¿Hina te encuentras bien?

A Hinata le llevó un par de segundos ubicarse, la blancura del lugar y el olor a lejía solo podían indicar que se encontraba en el cuarto de algún hospital, Ten-Ten a su lado tenía cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

La castaña se mantuvo en silencio un momento antes de dar la respuesta, un tanto dubitativa al decir la verdad.

-Tuviste una crisis...—Hinata la miró atentamente aun intentando procesar la información—No entiendo que te sucedió, estabas demasiado alterada, lo mejor fue traerte aquí, te dieron un tranquilizante y...

Ten-Ten paró su explicación al observar cómo los ojos lunas se llenaban de lágrimas y un par de ellas corrían por las tersas y pálidas mejillas.

-Soy una persona horrible—Finalmente explicó—Conozco a Sasuke, realmente lo conozco... incluso tuvimos una hija.

-Eso no puede ser—Debatió la castaña incrédula—¿Acaso ya recuerdas?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-La niña que trae, tiene mis ojos, dice que la di en adopción, que me deshice de ella porque él no quiso quedarse conmigo.—Hinata se llevó una mano a la mejilla izquierda tratando de mitigar su llanto—Soy una persona horrible.

-Santo cielo—Murmuro la castaña—¿Neji, tú padre sabrán de esto?

-Lo dudo—Contestó—Creo que todo fue a escondidas—Se encogió otra vez de hombros—¿Por qué lo hice? No quiere que me acerque a la niña. Yo debería cuidarla, debería ser su mamá de verdad.

-Tranquila... tenemos que aclarar todo.

Hinata negó una vez más con la cabeza.

-Quiero que toda la mentira termine, yo debo hablar con mi padre, con Neji. Neji debe saber con qué tipo de persona iba a casarse... yo necesito conocerme a mí misma.

 **Xoxoxoxoxox**

-No tienes una maldita idea del revuelo que armó en la empresa. ¿Por qué diablos te fuiste sin avisar? Tienes suerte que Hinata se puso histérica de otra manera seguramente hubieran prestado atención a tu ausencia—Sasuke ignoró el comentario del rubio.

Y echó un vistazo a su pequeña que gateaba muy cerca de la mesa de té de la pequeña sala de la habitación de hotel.

-¿Histérica?—Finalmente pronunció.

Observó como el rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Si, parece ser que no pudieron calmarla e incluso una ambulancia fue por ella.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, incrédulo del número que había montado la Hyuga.

-Dicen que perdió la memoria en un accidente, ¿crees que haya sucedido así?—Sasuke habló.

Los ojos azules se mostraron consternados y frunció el ceño con expresión interrogativa.

-¿Entonces?

-Finge que no me conoce, que no sabe nada de mi o de Miko.

El rubio guardó silencio por un largo rato.

-¿Se lo dijiste hoy?... lo de ustedes.

El moreno asintió.

-Si realmente no sabía nada, ¿has pensado en el impacto que le causó la noticia? Ella tiene su vida hecha aquí y si no te recordaba y le contaste todo como creo que sucedió no es de extrañar que le haya dado una crisis nerviosa.

-¿Ahora sabes de medicina?—Cuestionó molesto.

El Uzumaki negó.

-Solo recuerdo lo que le sucedió a Sai, cuando tuvo el trauma de su niñez... me imagino es similar. ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Hinata? ¿Qué te dijo sobre la niña?

-Ahora quiere fingirse como madre abnegada.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua un par de veces y luego negó con el dedo índice y se fue a sentar al sofá.

-Es muy extraño.

Sasuke que seguía con la cabeza hecha un lío solo se quedó silencio intentando descifrar qué debía creer.

 **Xoxoxoxoxox**

Ambos hombres Hyugas se encontraron en la entrada del lujoso y pulcro hospital. Hiashi tenía el semblante serio, Neji se veía que le faltaba el aliento, denotando así su agitación para llegar al lugar.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?—Preguntó el menor de ellos.

-No lo sé, Ten-Ten solo me dijo que había sufrido un ataque de nervios, será mejor que subamos y veamos que sucede.

 **xoxoxoxoxox**

En los enmarañados pensamientos de Hinata, solo había algo claro, ninguna mujer debería abandonar a sus hijos. ¿Cuánto habría deseado a ese hombre para embarazarse para retenerlo?

Podía entenderlo, en sus sueños, con verlo lo deseaba ¿pero qué clase de mujer fue para dejarse llevar solo por pasión? ¿Acaso se obsesionó con él?

Y si no funcionó con él ¿por qué tomó tan drástica decisión? ¿Realmente no amó a la pequeña? ¿Realmente fue ese tipo de persona?

No podía concebirse como esa persona, estaba cansada de llorar, la cabeza le dolía de pensar, de tratar traer algo más de los recuerdos de sus sueños, porque ahora lo sabía, debían ser recuerdos.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a su alto padre con cara de preocupación y en ese mismo momento revivió una escena pasada, miles de confusos recuerdos aumentaron el malestar de su cabeza, provocando que se llevara ambas manos a la cabeza y gimiera por el dolor y la consternación, trayendo finalmente a su memoria lo que quiso saber desde hace más de un año cuando despertó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—La voz de Neji resonó alterada a los lejos.

La Hyuga se tomó un par de segundos para analizar todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Hinata?—Ese fue el llamado de su padre—Trae a un médico—Indicó a su sobrino.

-Me mentiste—Finalmente susurró a pesar de la avalancha de memorias no había terminado.—Si tuve un accidente, pero también di a luz, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué hiciste con mi bebé?—Susurró con la voz afectada, rememorando a detalle cómo fue engañada tras despertar del coma.

Hiashi se puso pálido y Neji que aún no salía de la habitación se paralizó ante la información.

Los ojos lunas del hombre más joven se toparon con los nublados de Hinata, que captó su rostro anonadado.

Enseguida se le revolvió el estómago al darse cuenta de todo:

-¡Tú eres un aprovechado! ¿Cómo te atreviste a mentirme? Me engañaste, tuvimos relaciones sexuales pero yo jamás lo había hecho contigo, eres un...—La palabra "cerdo" murió en sus garganta, el simple hecho de revivir la intensa actividad sexual que mantuvieron la asqueaba, ahora no importaba que alguna vez hubiese disfrutado, fue acto que en sus cinco sentidos no hubiera consentido.

Ambos castaños se miraron sin saber qué hacer, ya no había necesidad de mentirle, sabían que una vez que ella recuperara la memoria el intentar seguir posponiendo el hecho con medicamentos sería imposible, había sucedido y fue antes de lo planeado.

-¡Largo de aquí! No los quiero ver—Sollozó.

Quizás una traición hubiera sido más aceptable, pero que su padre le hubiera arrancado de sus brazos a su hija, que Neji se hubiera aprovechado de su amnesia; ambos hombres estuvieron coludidos contra de ella de maneras muy ruines.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxox**

La empresa esa mañana lucía exactamente como cualquier otro día normal. Gente demasiado arreglada yendo de aquí para allá. Hinata no era la excepción, no por convicción sino más bien por costumbre, sus tacones finos resonaron por el piso de mármol, el vestido sencillo ajustado a su cuerpo, demostraba una vez más las curvas de infarto que poseía y el color negro del mismo contrastaba con su piel blanca, haciéndola ver mucho más pálida, aunque su rostro no poseía maquillaje, sus espesas pestañas enmarcaban a la perfección sus enormes y claros ojos.

Entró al set de fotografías y de inmediato captó al pelinegro, esa sonrisa de lado y la evidente plática que mantenía con la rubia a su lado le indicó enseguida que ellos eran más que amigos, el hecho le hizo arder el estómago pero estaba consciente que era tarde una vez más para celos. Ino no había perdido el tiempo y Sasuke no era de los que rechazaran a una escultural mujer que le brindara un espacio entre sus piernas sin compromisos.

Pero no era a él a quién buscaba, sabía que no escucharía razones aunque no fuera la persona correcta para juzgarla, ¿cómo su bebé terminó con él? No podía entenderlo, Sasuke no se cansó de rechazarla sin haber nacido, ¿quién era él para darle lecciones de moral o maternidad?

Sin embargo agradecía que la niña estuviera con él y no en el orfanato donde seguramente su padre decidió botarla, el simple hecho le provocaba ira, ¿por qué su padre era tan cruel? ¿Cómo le arrebató de las manos a la niña que tanto anheló y protegió no solo de él sino también de Sasuke?

Su padre debía solucionarlo ahora, hablar con la verdad y devolverle a su hija... Y entonces finalmente lo vio, como siempre Hiashi lucía impecable, elegante e intimidante, hablaba con algún modisto y armándose de valor caminó hacia él, consciente que probablemente no querría solucionar las cosas pero de no hacerlo armaría un escándalo, esta vez estaba mucho en juego y no pensaba seguir relegada en una mentira.

Sasuke miró más allá de la cabellera rubia y enseguida reconoció el increíble cuerpo femenino que se contoneaba seguro. Tensó la mandíbula al descubrir hacia quién iba, Hiashi Hyuga aún no debería de haberlo detectado, de otra forma, seguramente ya se habría asegurado de sacarlo de ahí, entrecerró los ojos observando a los lejos, tratando una vez más de descubrir la verdad y qué debía hacer.

-Papá—Hiashi volteó en cuando escuchó el llamado.

Ante sus ojos, su hija tenía mejor aspecto que el día anterior, parecía tranquila si no se detenía a observar los músculos tensos del cuello y cómo apretaba su fina mandíbula, e incluso el tono con el cual fue llamado a pesar de la dulce voz, él podía reconocer que se escondía bajo la careta falsa.

-Ahora estoy ocupado—Desvió el tema.

No era una conversación que debieran llevar con tantos testigos y menos cuando aún no decidía que iba a decirle, seguramente querría saber de la bastarda, pero necesitaba una salida que aún no tenía.

-Lo sé, no tengo ningún inconveniente para que hablemos aquí pero estoy segura que preferirías que tratáramos el asunto en privado—Sentenció atreviéndose a sostener la mirada colérica que empezaba a formar su padre.

-Hinata—La voz por primera vez no la amedrentó en cambió sirvió para que su claro mirar fuese más convincente.

-No papá—Fue firme—Estamos hablando de mi hija, esa niña que me quitaste de los brazos y la oportunidad de criar. Sabías a la perfección que no iba a apartarme de ella...

A pesar de que luchaba contra sus propios sentimientos sus ojos se le humedecieron.

-Cállate—Hiashi ordenó, su asistente, la señora Inuzuka parecía perpleja, al estar a su lado no pudo evitar escuchar.

Kankuro el encargado del maquillaje también lucía intrigado y un tanto incomodo, además otro par de personas seguramente habrían escuchado la acalorado conversación de la primogénita Hyuga.

-¡No! Si estuve callada no fue porque quisiera, era porque no sabía lo que estaba pasando—Soltó con dos gruesas lágrimas.

Hiashi la tomó enseguida del brazo arrastrándola fuera del set, ante varias miradas curiosas, incluso una azabache.

-No pienso guardar silencio, ya no, nunca lo hubiera hecho—Dijo apenas se quedaron solos.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo—Sentenció el mayor—Di en adopción a tu hija, no sabíamos si ibas a sobrevivir, así que no hubo ningún problema. La adopción fue legal y no habrá ninguna manera de revocar el proceso.

-Mi hija la tiene Sasuke—Contratacó al hacer puños sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo, de alguna manera tenía que asimilar su nerviosismo.

Fue evidente el pasmo en Hiashi, el color prácticamente escaseó de su rostro y la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-No sé qué te haya dicho ese hombre pero...

-¡Ese es el problema! No quiere darme a mi hija porque asegura que yo la dejé en ese orfanato, yo no lo hice, no estaba en condiciones de decidirlo, debes decírselo padre, quiero que me dé a mi hija.

La media sonrisa del mayor casi se vio burlona, haciendo que Hinata juntara fuerzas para soportar el doloroso nudo en la garganta, no todo el mundo podía estar en su contra, no podía con eso, la desesperación que la invadió desde que se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido era enorme, esa bebé que cargó durante meses en su vientre, la cual se imaginó su rostro miles de veces... no pudo acogerla, protegerla, saber si estaba bien, cuando la necesitó Hinata no estuvo para ella, pero ya no podía seguir así, era su bebé y las circunstancias se la robaron.

-Entonces deberías agradecer la oportunidad que te está dando la vida, te está librando del problema...

-Mi hija jamás fue un problema para mí, ¿por qué no lo entiendes? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo? Con tu nieta... ¿por qué no la quieres? ¿No te da curiosidad conocerla?

-No es mi nieta, es una bastarda que arruinó tu increíble futuro y que no ha parado de complicarte la existencia, deberías seguir con todo lo que planeé para ti...

-No soy algo predestinado, no soy una máquina que puedas programar, tengo una vida, quizás la arruiné desde tu punto de vista pero mi hija para mí no fue ni es un error, la amo y con o sin tu ayuda voy a recuperarla, ella estará conmigo porque no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda amarla más que yo.—Sentenció la peliazul limpiándose las lágrimas y caminando hacia el elevador.

No se estaba dando por vencida sin embargo con su padre no había más que arreglar, no podría hacerlo reconocer y no tenía tiempo que perder, si tenía que ir al campo legal lo haría, haría cualquier cosa que le permitiera recuperar a Mikoto.

Sasuke escondido tras la pared apenas y pudo contenerse, no podía asimilar si fue un error haberlos seguido discretamente, el mundo le daba de nueva cuenta una bofetada, que lo dejaba confuso.

El sentimiento de satisfacción porque Hinata no se hubiera deshecho de Mikoto era reconfortante, pero enterarse de la verdadera situación de la peliazul era un abrir de ojos a la realidad, que tenía que solucionar.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxox**

No entendía que podía querer Ten-Ten con tanta urgencia y menos porque la citó en un restaurante, no estaba de humor, hace menos de una hora se había reunido con un abogado y las noticias no habían sido precisamente agradables, su situación no pintaba nada bien, al parecer no era tan sencillo tener de vuelta a su hija aunque las circunstancias de la adopción fuesen fraudulentas, y ella no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo.

Si hablara con Sasuke, ¿él cedería? Lo dudaba, la última conversación fue tan conciso, era evidente que no pensaba compartir a su hija. Miles de veces lo imaginó, siempre guardó la esperanza que cuando conociera a su bebé, quizás cambiara de opinión pero nada que ver con lo que pudo vislumbrar de su relación con la pequeña, Sasuke era un padre entregado, cuidadoso, amoroso... y eso le llenaba el corazón, no podía negarlo pero le dejaba un desagradable sabor amargo.

Al menos su nena, lo había tenido a él... Los ojos se le humedecieron con tal pensamiento, le dolía tanto el pecho, se sentía perdida y a punto de volverse loca, era como si le hubieran arrancado un gran trozo de su pecho y dejándole un doloroso hueco ahí dentro, con agujas, quizás espinas, o un poco de ácido.

El lugar como siempre estaba casi lleno, era un lugar con cinco estrellas Michelin y por lo general bastante exclusivo, no tuvo ayuda para encontrar la mesa pero tampoco se detuvo a esperar al personal encargado después de todo buscaba a una persona en específico.

Los ojos lunas casi se le desorbitaron cuando entre las mesas observó la cabellera azabache inconfundible y a su lado en una sillita entrenadora a la bebé que tanto anhelaba, sin pensárselo y olvidándose de Ten-Ten caminó hacia ellos.

Sasuke que al parecer alimentaba con alguna especie de papilla a la niña dejó de hacerlo y la observó cuando estaba a unos pasos de llegar, no le sonrió, no es que lo esperara pero tampoco mantenía esa actitud hostil que si previno.

-Sasuke—Se armó de valor al llamarlo, lo intentaría una y mil veces, tenía que hacerlo por su bebé, por esa niña que debía estar a su lado.

Los ojos se le inundaron y la voz le falló cuando su garganta se quebró, deslumbrada por los enormes ojos lunas que la observaban expectantes, con las manitas regordetas golpeando la mesita y el cabello azabache agitándose con cada golpecito.

-Tal vez debas sentarte—Convino él al darse cuenta de la situación emocional de la Hyuga.

Ella lo miró sorprendida pero no dudó en hacerlo, llevando lentamente una de sus manos para acariciar una de las mejillas regordetas de la niña que le regaló una sonrisa enorme mostrándole orgullosamente los cuatro dientes que sobresalían de su incompleta dentadura.

Otra vez una lágrima rodó, esa bebé era su bebé, pero había perdido tanto tiempo... si tan solo se la hubieran regresado cuando salió del coma, era cierto no hubiese podido atenderla en el estado en el cual se encontró pero el conocerla, al menos cantarle... ya todo eso era imposible.

-Sasuke por favor escúchame—Pidió con la voz entrecortada—No es lo que tú crees, llevo meses sin recordar qué sucedió, yo no la di en adopción, no fui yo... Yo estaba en coma, tuve un accidente—Hinata negó con la cabeza—Nunca estuve en condiciones para decidir darla en adopción, no aborté ¿por qué iba a darla en adopción? No recordaba, de haberlo hecho, yo... yo la hubiera buscado antes, no la hubiera abandonado, nunca quise hacerlo...

-Lo sé—La detuvo seco, a él también se le formó el maldito nudo en la garganta así que optó por mirar hacia otra parte—Te escuché hablando con Hiashi. Así que pude creerte...

-¿Entonces vas a devolvérmela?—El tinte de emoción hizo que el moreno la enfocara.

-Me temo que soy incapaz de alejarme de ella, pero puedo dejar que la conozcas.

-Pero es mi bebé, tú no querías que...-« _naciera_ » lo calló al darse cuenta que pelear no era lo adecuado, no cuando él tenía la custodia de la niña.

-Pero ahora la amo, he cuidado de ella desde el día que nació, no puedo regresártela simplemente—Los ojos lunas casi lo miraron desolados y al mismo tiempo con reticencia—Pero podríamos vivir juntos, esa sería una opción justa, así podríamos ambos interferir en su crecimiento, además es obvio que tú y yo tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes.

-¿A qué te refieres?—Le cuestionó al fruncir apenas el ceño.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, vente a vivir conmigo, podemos retomar donde lo dejamos.

Hinata entreabrió los labios y antes de que pudiera hablar un mesero se les acercó a pedir la orden. Sasuke pidió por ambos, ella ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que ordenó.

-¿Me estás diciendo que viva contigo como tu pareja?

-Si, ¿por qué no?

-Puede ser que me he perdido de muchas cosas, pero no de todas. Te conozco has seguido con tu vida...

-¿Y tú no? ¿Acaso no vas a casarte con Neji? Si quieres a Miko tendrás que renunciar a ese compromiso y venir conmigo.

-¿Me estás chantajeando con mi propia hija?

-Digamos que intento ser justo, si te traigo a vivir conmigo, puesto que ya en el pasado rechazaste...

-No rechacé eso, es decir, si hubieras hecho las cosas correctamente yo...

-Las cosas son como son y ya, tómalas o déjalas.

-No quiero acostarme contigo—Debatió por orgullo, consciente de que era una total mentira.

-Tu cuerpo ayer me dijo lo contrario, estabas tan caliente...

-Cállate, ¿cómo puedes decirme eso frente a la niña?

-¿No es así como la hicimos?—Ella se cruzó de brazos y él sonrió de lado, burlón y malditamente guapo, se puso de pie y tomó la niña en sus brazos para después acercársela, tal acto enseguida rompió el ambiente tenso y posó una sonrisa en el rostro de la peliazul.

-Mi pequeña—Dijo y la beso innumerables veces en las mejillas, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran, lágrimas amargas y de felicidad—¿Tienes idea de cuánto mamá te ama? Mi bebé eres tan hermosa, te prometo que no pienso dejarte nunca más, voy a cuidarte...

-Si hablas enserio entonces vendrás conmigo.

La dulce mirada de Hinata se transformó en una colérica, acostarse con Sasuke era algo que deseaba, claro que sí, pero el hecho de recordarlo con Ino, de imaginarse sus demás conquistas y cómo estaba forzando la situación despertaba su indignación...

-Es extraño sentirme una especie de objeto sexual—Reveló, con Sasuke el sexo sería distinto al que mantuvo con Neji sin embargo seguían sintiéndolo así...

-Siempre has despertado mi deseo Hinata, incluso, cuando nadie más te deseaba ¿por qué te sorprendes?

-No lo decía exactamente por ti—Escapó de sus labios, pero volvió a su racionalidad guardando la otra parte que guardaba.

-¿Te has divertido con Neji? ¿Te has acostado con él?

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior cavilando que incluso ahora podría estar embarazada de él...

-Sasuke las cosas han cambiado—Optó por ser razonable—Yo no sé en donde estoy parada justo ahora, para comenzar el tipo de relación que buscas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás tan enamorada de él para renunciar a tu hija?

-No va por ahí—Refutó enseguida—Por nada del mundo pienso volver a alejarme de ella—Es solo que... viví engañada, yo no estaré más con él... pero mi relación con él... ¿qué sucedería si resulto embarazada estando contigo... de Neji?

Todos los músculos del Uchiha se tensaron instantáneamente, él se enderezó poniendo distancia entre ambos, e Hinata respiró ansiosa, era evidente después de la actitud del moreno.

-¿Estás embarazada?

-No lo sé—Confesó—Es una posibilidad, me hizo ir al ginecólogo para que me retiraran el dispositivo que debieron ponerme cuando nació la bebé—Los ojos lunas bajaron apenados y atormentados—Ahora que puedo ver todo lo ocurrido, me siento como una total muñeca, manipulada de aquí para allá... es tonto decirlo, pero supongo que así se siente una mujer que es ultrajada sexualmente.

Sasuke apretó los puños, entendía que quería decir, incluso lo veía físicamente... su chica, prácticamente había sido abusada.

-Es un hijo de perra.

Ella levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar volver a soltarse a llorar, así que no se negó al abrazo que le brindó el moreno segundos después acogiéndola, haciendo que volviera a sentirse protegida.

-Tranquila—Le susurró un par de minutos después de que ella se soltase a llorar.

-Qui-quizás suene como la peor persona, pero no quiero estar embarazada—Confesó en el pecho del muchacho—No odiaría a este bebé, pero no quiero tener un bebé de una persona tan cruel.

-Siempre hay opciones—Sugirió él.

-No lo hice con la nena... tampoco lo haría.—Explicó hipando.

El apenas dibujó una media sonrisa amarga, no podía esperarse otra cosa de Hyuga Hinata.

-Vente conmigo Hina...

-Sasuke esto está mal...—Muy mal por donde lo viera, no tenía sentido, deseaba al Uchiha pero tampoco podía olvidar, y sin embargo estar en sus brazos, ser consolada por él la hacía sentir mejor y al mismo tiempo asqueada ¿no fue él quien más daño le hizo cuando no la aceptó la paternidad?

-Quieres estar con la niña ¿o no?—Cuestionó áspero.

-Si, pero acostarnos solo por deseo puede terminar mal... ¿y entonces qué sucederá? Deberíamos solo intentar llevarnos bien si vamos a vivir juntos por ella.—Sugirió, era una total locura estar hablando de vivir juntos pero era algo que definitivamente haría, no podía imaginarse viviendo lejos de su hija, necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido, despertar de la pesadilla.

-Yo no puedo vivir solo contigo como tu amigo.

-Pero es lo más sano—Contratacó la chica.

-Me deseas, te deseo ¿cuál es el maldito problema?

-Necesito recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hija y...—A Hinata le tembló el labio—Perdí la memoria es cierto, pero al final de cuentas lo que en verdad sentía, quién en verdad era... sigo siendo yo... y yo, no solo quiero irme a la cama contigo—Confesó al mirarlo a los ojos y luego volviendo a bajar su mirar enfocando la cabellera azabache de la niña que jugaba al estar sentada en sus piernas—Y tampoco olvido como me diste la espalda cuando te necesitaba, te agradezco que la hayas acogido.

-¿Qué más quieres?

¿Tendría sentido decírselo? Lo quería a él, quería olvidar lo que le hizo, no soportaría verlo coqueteando con otra o incluso cuando volviera a cansarse de ella se acostara con alguien más...

-Necesito poner todo claro—Explicó—Apenas ayer recuperé mi memoria, he vivido en una completa mentira en los últimos meses, sigo confusa... yo... no me presiones por favor, déjame estar con la niña, es mi hija y yo no quise abandonarla...

Él la miró intensamente dándose por vencido, pero no por siempre, le daría unos días, no aguantaría mucho, tenía que poner claro un par de puntos y recuperar a la mujer que fue suya y la cual el bastardo de Neji se atrevió a tomar sin tener derecho.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

Mikoto sonrió una vez más después de lanzar unos gritillos sin sentido pero dibujando en su rostro una felicidad enorme que robó una amplia sonrisa a su madre, la niña volvió a presionar con sus manos abiertas el pequeño teclado haciendo que un sonido un tanto escandaloso llenara el cuarto de hotel, donde ambas se encontraban sentadas sobre la alfombra de la pequeña sala.

-Creo que serás una gran música—La voz grave de Sasuke hizo que Hinata se sobresaltara.

El hombre vestido con un elegante traje a medida oscuro, las miraba desde su altura, la sonrisa torcida provocó una vez más que las extrañas de la Hyuga se alteraran, ¿por qué tenía que desear tanto a ese hombre?

-Gracias por cuidarla, podrás irte ahora—Malditamente sucio de su parte al soltarlo ¿pero cuándo él jugó limpio?

-Sasuke—La protesta no le sorprendió.

-O puedes quedarte tengo una enorme y cómoda cama, donde podemos estar una vez que Miko duerma.

-Mikoto, ¿por qué la nombraste así?—Cuestionó intentando ignorar la increíble e ilógicamente irresistible sugerencia a la cual no podía ceder.

-Porque...—Guardó silencio y comenzó a caminar hacia el sofá para tomar asiento lentamente.

La niña enseguida se giró para terminar en cuatro extremidades y gatear hacia él. El suspiro de Hinata demostró que a pesar que el acto era enternecedor, seguir siendo una extraña para su hija era doloroso.

-¡Pá!—Ante el llamado Sasuke besó un par de veces cada mejilla de la pequeña robándole sonoras carcajadas.

-Cuando tenía que registrarla no tenía idea de cómo nombrarla... por nada del mundo llevaría tu nombre y necesitaba alguno, así que el de mi abuela y madre, era la mejor opción.

-Cuando estaba en mi vientre... la llamaba Himawari, si no me hubiera ocurrido aquel accidente, así se llamaría.

Sasuke la miró intensamente notando finalmente su tristeza y hasta cierto punto sintiéndose culpable, si él hubiera actuado distinto durante el embarazo de Hinata muchas cosas habrían sido distintas en cambio actuó como un total inmaduro.

-Lo lamento Hinata.

-¿Eh?

-Te agradezco que la hayas tenido, que la hayas deseado y ames como lo haces; sé que es tarde para eso, pero en verdad gracias. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo cambiaría muchas cosas, desde saber el nombre que le buscaste, hasta ir contigo a las consultas prenatales; ya sabes hacer el proceso juntos, quizás así nada te habría sucedido y ustedes se conocerían.

Los ojos lunas se enrojecieron y las lágrimas que querían brotar finalmente rodaron.

-Siempre quise eso... siempre te necesité, todo fue tan difícil y todo parece un mal sueño, uno del que no puedo despertar. Mi hija apenas y me soporta, a pesar de ser muy sociable, ella no comprende quién soy, esto es una pesadilla.

El moreno la observó romperse, destrozada por aquel pasado que ya no podían cambiar y que aun así ambos deseaban modificar. Rompiendo sus barreras se acercó hasta ella y la tomó en brazos, la abrazó fuertemente, disfrutando del pequeño y suave cuerpo pegado al suyo, inhalando la inconfundible fragancia femenina y sintiendo esa desagradable sensación por los anhelos del pasado.

Sin embargo Mikoto no estaba contenta al haber perdido la atención de su progenitor, a su paso se encargó de ir hasta la pareja en la alfombra y con todas sus fuerzas luchar contra la intrusa que tenía los mimos de su padre. A pesar del dolor, tal acción no hizo más que robar una sonrisa a Hinata, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano apreció a la niña que tenía el ceño fruncido igual como solía hacerlo Sasuke, sus manitas aferradas a una gran mano masculina exigiendo toda su atención.

-No sé de dónde sacó lo celosa—Decidió bromear de la situación, intentando olvidar una vez más todo lo que la atormentaba.

-¿Segura? –La ceja arqueada de Sasuke fue reveladora, casi tanto como sus siguientes palabras:-Nunca me montaste una escena en público, pero tienes esos grandes ojos que podían pulverizarme cuando estabas celosa, que fingiera no enterarme era otra cosa.—Hinata se puso colorada no pudiendo creer que hubiese sido así de expresiva—Con solo una mirada sabía que algo había hecho mal, tus enojos, tu manera de moverte, de hablarme cuando estábamos a solas; eres territorial—Debía alejarse, Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca, su aliento chocaba con el suyo, con solo moverse podría tomar esos labios...

-¡pá!—Sasuke soltó una risotada.

-A mí no me sorprende que ella sea así.

Tenía razones para odiarlo, no por la burla o su aparente indiferencia, sino por saber que tan caliente la tenía y simplemente retroceder, lo observó ponerse de pie llevándose a la niña con él y ella solo pudo suspirar, era mejor así, aún tenía cosas que arreglar con Neji y su padre...

-¿Te vas?—Sasuke lo cuestionó cuando la vio tomando su bolso.

-Si.

Se tragó el bufido sin embargo estaba más que inconforme.

-¿No te quedaras con Miko?

Hinata lo miró a los ojos, queriendo descubrir si hablaba enserio o era solo otro de sus juegos.

-Quedé de cenar con mi padre y Neji.

La expresión del Uchiha se endureció enseguida, sus ojos negros echaron chispas y después chasqueó la lengua, irónico.

-¿Vas a arreglar todo con papi?—Sardónico, peligroso, incluso la pequeñita se puso tensa ante la actitud de su padre.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?—Interrogó en un susurro de voz.

-Que te aproveche y lárgate ahora.

Definitivamente Sasuke no había cambiado en absoluto, lo sabía pero después de esas palabras no podía seguir dudándolo.

-Y te lo advierto no vuelvas a pararte por aquí.

-¿Qué estás...

-Lo que escuchaste, te vas con ellos o te quedas con ella.

Injusto, no había otra manera de describirlo.

-No es lo que te estás imaginando...

-No me importa—Debatió él colérico—Si te vas con ellos, si cruzas esa maldita puerta, no dejaré que vuelvas a ver a Mikoto—No había ningún atisbo de inseguridad en sus crueles palabras, e Hinata no pudo evitar el brillo en sus ojos—Aunque quizás sea mejor, ve y ábrele las piernas a ése imbécil, así te olvidas de mi hija de una maldita vez...

-Deja de tratarme así, hablas como si hice algo imperdonable o te hubiese faltado y no hice algo así, ¿tú podrías decir algo similar?

-Yo no me acosté con nadie estando contigo—Debatió furioso.

-Pues bien yo tampoco estaba contigo—Respondió cansina—No puedes manipularme usando a mi hija.

-¿No puedo?—Esa pregunta encerraba una cruel burla y una peligrosa amenaza.

-Eres un ser repugnante—Finalmente explotó—Siempre has sabido cuanto la quiero, no es algo nuevo para ti y solo por eso te aprovechas, actúas como si yo planeé todo y...

-Quítate la ropa...

-¿Qué...—Comenzó al cuestionar al verlo poner la niña en el suelo.

-O te la arrancare yo mismo, voy a demostrarte muchas cosas ahora. Si quieres ser parte de su vida, a quien le abrirás las piernas es a mí, te vas a olvidar de ellos.

Hinata tembló, ese hombre furioso la intimidó por primera vez, lo supo, él no bromeaba estaba dispuesto a cumplir sus palabras. Su cuerpo volvió a temblar, las grandes zancadas lo llevaron hasta ella, la fuerza que aplicó en sus brazos la hizo cerrar sus ojos y fue cuestión de un par de segundos para que sus labios se estamparan.

La sensación fue indescriptible, tembló, podía sentir la amenaza, sus pensamientos conflictuados con su propio cuerpo, porque una parte de ella deseaba ceder y otra era perfectamente capaz de comprender el juego sucio en el cual estaba a punto de sumergirse.

Un grito infantil se escuchó como protesta, pero fue ignorado al menos por el Uchiha, mismo que soltó sus labios solo para besarle el cuello, Hinata pudo sentir los dientes clavándose en su piel, dejando marcas que no se borrarían fácilmente, calló sobre un sillón soportando el peso extra, incapaz de moverse, apretando los fuertes y contraídos bíceps masculinos mientras él sin delicadeza alguna apretaba sus suaves senos y después se encargaba de desabotonarle la parte superior del vestido y levantarle el sostén para liberar sus senos.

No, no estaba bien y ella aun podía procesarlo, pero tampoco tuvo el poder para detenerlo, fue así en el pasado y seguía siendo así en el presente, incluso con toda la amplia gama de sentimientos dolorosos que guardaba hacia él, su cuerpo sucumbió.

Abrió los ojos lunas, nublados por el dolor y la pasión, no pudo evitar el gimoteo que salió de sus labios cuando él sin delicadeza alguna encajó sus dientes en el pezón izquierdo, succionando, torturando y despertando esa energía guardada.

Con la vista borrosa logró observar a la pequeña que golpeteaba la pierna de su progenitor reclamando su atención y solo de esta manera logró salir un poco de su ensoñación.

-Sasuke, te habla la bebé.

Lo escuchó gruñir y ella se vio obligada a soltar un jadeo por la succión que recibió en su seno, golpeteó los brazos del Uchiha, sintiendo la dureza de la erección en su vientre y cómo metía las manos por su falda, elevándola hasta su cintura, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas porque lo único que anhelaba era seguir con la entrega, olvidarse de todo, volver a ser una con él pero el ímpetu del moreno era distinto al pasado; podía percibir claramente que solo buscaba dominar sobre Neji... sobre su padre y entonces para él también era un simple objeto, lo fue no debía sorprenderse y aun así dolía tanto...

El sonido de la cremallera la hizo estremecerse al instante siguiente pudo sentir el trozo de carne duro golpear contra su entrepierna y solo pudo volver a temblar y tomarle el cuello de la camisa, tratando de mitigar lo que sabía venía y que no estaba dispuesta a detener.

Volvió a gemir cuando los dedos del moreno orillaron con destreza la tela de sus braguitas y todo el cuerpo se le llenó de expectativa, su zona íntima ardía, había respondido sorprendentemente rápido, y no podía estar más consciente de ello y él no la hizo esperar, se adentró sin previo aviso hasta el fondo, sin ninguna delicadeza...

Ella gimió y se apretó contra él porque no solo le trajo calma, sino algunos recuerdos de pasadas entregas.

« _Siempre es así_ » lo era, Sasuke raramente fue tierno en la cama, él era fuego e incapaz de controlarse.

La elevó para sentarla en sus piernas, y tomarla de las nalgas y así moverla, ella simplemente posó sus manos en los hombros del muchacho y se escondió en su cuello disfrutando de la sensación de ser llenada por él, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer, arder, despertar.

Estar con él de esa manera, sentir su calor, su olor, sus movimientos, la entrega única que solo podía darse entre ambos. ¿Qué más podía existir en ese momento en su cabeza?

Soltó una exclamación cuando él como de costumbre la agarró como su muñeca, la sacó y reacomodó en el sillón, ella quedó en cuatro y él no tardó en volver a entrar en ella desde atrás, golpeándose nuevamente con esa fuerza, clavándole los dedos en la cadera moviéndola e inclinándose para morderle uno de los blancos hombros.

Ella no pudo soportarlo más, él tocaba partes tan sensibles, la llenaba de una manera diferente, única; el cuerpo femenino convulsionó, gritó perdiendo todas las fuerzas, explotando alrededor de él de manera violenta, dándole placer y robando una maliciosa risa del Uchiha que empujó un par de veces más y después soltó su esencia, lubricando mucho más la ya mojada entrada femenina, los fluidos comenzaron a desplazarse por las temblorosas piernas de la Hyuga.

Conforme la alteración comenzaba a menguar la humedad en ojos de la Hyuga aumentó, parte del peso del Uchiha descansaba en su espalda y el dique se abrió...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en un primer momento sin que él se diera cuenta, atento a la pequeña azabache que jugueteaba con una planta de ornato, la tierra la tenía extasiada, ahí sentada en el suelo y esparciéndola a su alrededor, sin embargo cuando los primeros sollozos se hicieron audibles él no pudo seguir ignorándolo.

El llanto de Hinata era tan lastimero que lo dejó noqueado desde el primer momento... no tenía nada que esperar pero lo que estaba ocurriendo era lo último que hubiese pasado por su cabeza.

Tardó unos minutos en cuestionar que ocurría, casi luego rompió su unión pero no logró obtener una sola explicación, ella se mantuvo en silencio abrazando su cuerpo desnudo, sollozando y cuando finalmente pareció tranquilizarse se vistió lentamente, absorta.

-Hinata—La nombró antes de que ella llegara a la puerta, se detuvo pero no se giró para verlo. La mueca del moreno denotaba su hastío y al mismo tiempo confusión.

-Los tres, los tres—Hinata calló de otra forma volvería a llorar.

¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan conectada a ese hombre? ¿Por qué tenía que amarlo tanto cuando para él ella no era más que otro medio? Igual como con su familia.

Hinata finalmente salió caminó sin rumbo pero tras encontrar un laboratorio se adentró enseguida, después de cuestionar si era capaz de saber la posibilidad de un embarazo y obtener una explicación sencilla de la laboratorista entrada en años, no dudó hacerse una prueba sanguínea, con Sasuke tal hecho era imposible, incluso aún era demasiado temprano y podía tomar precauciones, pero al menos con Neji... tendría una respuesta.

 **xoxoxoxoxox**

-Mira que sucia estás—Exclamó el Uchiha con una sonrisa, la niña solo soltó un gritillo en protesta al ser obligada a dejar la tierra con la cual se encontraba tan entretenida.

La sonrisa se borró al escuchar el gimoteo de la niña, sus recuerdos vagaron de nueva cuenta a Hinata, no tenía más de una hora que se había marchado, demasiado alterada y dejándolo a él totalmente confuso por su actitud, totalmente arrepentido, reconociendo que si quería recuperarla realmente la estaba alejando.

Llevó a la pequeña al cuarto de baño, la ducharía para después darle la merienda.

 **xoxoxoxox**

Hinata apenas había dormido, recién bañada y solo con el albornoz blanco. la puerta de la habitación sonó y ella se apresuró a abrir esperando su desayuno, un poco de jugo y unos sándwiches de pollo, no tenía estomago para hacerlo pero tenía que comer, tendría un día pesado.

Tocó su cabello húmedo y tibio gracias a la secadora que segundos antes utilizaba y finalmente giró la chapa. Se quedó sin aire al encontrar a Sasuke en su puerta, a pesar de la incomodidad que la invadió, sus labios se curvaron al observar a la pequeña que traía en brazos.

-Hola—Saludó a la niña y con inseguridad y sin palabras le pidió el consentimiento al Uchiha para tomarla.

Él se la puso en los brazos y se adentró en la habitación sin esperar su consentimiento.

-Ayer actúe como un verdadero estúpido, lo lamento.—Comenzó con voz distante.

Hinata que acurrucaba a la pequeña dejó de mecerla y observó la espalda del Uchiha un tanto consternada, él parecía ajeno a la situación y se encaminaba al pequeño balcón del cuarto de hotel.

Un rubor se posó en sus mejillas y bajó la mirada al suelo un tanto avergonzada y sin saber cómo aceptar las disculpas y por cuál de las acciones, al no estar acostumbrada a tal acto solo agachó la mirada.

Miró a la pequeña que comenzó a balbucear pidiendo la atención de su progenitor, Hinata sonrió conmovida al notar cómo la pequeña estaba tan ligada a él.

-No debí presionarte de esa manera. Pero espero que entiendas que aunque no pueda interferir en tu vida, mi hija es otra cosa y no quiero a tu padre ni mucho menos a tu futuro esposo cerca de ella—Aclaró, se dio la vuelta mirándola de frente y encogió los hombros.

Hinata intentó dibujar una sonrisa falsa.

-No tendrás que preocuparte por ello, mi padre no querrá conocerla—Se sinceró—Y Neji...—Suspiró rehuyendo la mirada oscura—No puedo tenerlo cerca.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Hace años por qué estuviste conmigo?—Los ojos negros volvieron a su normalidad, solo que esta vez fue él quién rehuyó la mirada clara—¿Realmente sentías algo por mí o fue solo por ser hija de mi padre?

-Te propuse vivir conmigo ¿crees que solo sería por tu padre?

-Pero no querías casarte conmigo.

-Sin embargo si quería vivir contigo, no veo la diferencia, todos se enterarían de lo nuestro de cualquier forma, con o sin boda. No creo en las bodas, creo en los compromisos.

Hinata volvió a poner una sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

-Pero no podía solo hacerlo de esa manera—Recalcó ella con una mueca acusadora.

Mikoto estiró su mano derecha hacia Sasuke, Hinata acarició la manita regordeta y blanca entre la suya, constando así que ambas tenían el mismo tono de piel, esta vez sonrió sincera.

-Ella tiene tanto de mí.

-Tiene mi carácter y mi cabello—Defendió el Uchiha, volviendo a robar otra sonrisa a la Hyuga, que asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme sola?—No pudo evitar recriminar con amargura.

Sasuke miró el suelo alfombrado y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

-Me aterraba la idea de ser padre, tú querías estudiar, yo quería seguir con mi carrera. No me veía cambiando pañales a mitad de la noche o llevarla a tu regazo para que la alimentaras, no quería jodernos de esa manera, quería seguir sin ese tipo de compromiso—Explicó.

Hinata frunció su ceño.

-¿Por qué tendrías que hacer eso?—La cara interrogante del moreno la hizo ser más explícita— ¿Llevarla a mi regazo? ¿Cambiarla a mitad de la noche? Ella hubiera vivido conmigo—Aclaró.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Si la tenías, tenías que venir conmigo—Habló como si fuese lo más lógico, Hinata entreabrió levemente los labios, él continuó:-¿Acaso seguías pensando vivir con tu padre con una niña mía?

-E-era lo más lógico, tú no querías casarte conmigo...

-Pero si la hubiera aceptado, tendrías que venir conmigo—Alzó la voz incrédulo—Y si te quería conmigo, pero no a ella, ella me asustaba. Te quería solo para mí—Soltó exasperado, pasando su mano derecha por las hebras de su cabello oscuro.

-No sabía que pensaras las cosas de ese modo—Explicó—Pero la amas—Afirmó mirando los ojos claros de Mikoto—¿No pensaste que eso podía pasar?—Indagó con curiosidad.

-No—Su respuesta sincera casi la congeló—Tú me volvías loco. Eres muy bonita y en aquel tiempo, eras la única chica que no se fingía inteligente, lo eras, no solo eso, esos ojos que tienes, tan malditamente grandes, tan claros, tus pestañas tan tupidas y oscuras; tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto. Tu nariz pequeña, tu boca perfecta... eras, eres tan bonita. Tan diferente, tu cuerpo me envició...

-No lo suficiente—Susurró ella yendo a sentarse a la cama, acomodando a la pequeña niña en sus piernas, dándole su atención superficialmente ya que su cerebro seguía perdido en las palabras del moreno.

Sasuke dio un par de pasos y se detuvo un poco antes de llegar a ellas.

-¿Qué no? ¿Acaso no te busqué cuando estuvimos separados?

Ella lo miró a la cara pudiendo conectar claramente lo que él quería hacerle entender.

-Estabas muy embarazada... ninguna otra mujer se me ha hecho tan atractiva en ese estado, de hecho ni siquiera lucen lindas —Sasuke sonrió—Tu ternura aumentó en niveles increíbles, tus ojos brillaban, tu cara era tan hermosa—Su sonrisa se hizo más torcida—Tus pechos más grandes, la curva de tus caderas se ensanchó, lucías bonita y fueron las mejores cogidas, no puedes negarlo—Pidió, aguándole los ojos, robando un rubor pronunciado—Y muy buena... y joder yo era el responsable—Soltó presumido y con un eje de perversión.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?—Cuestionó tan bajo que si él hubiera estado más lejos no habría podido escucharle.

-Haberlo hecho solo serviría para que siguieras adelante, no te iba a motivar. No sé Hinata, estaba asustado de nuestra hija y lo que conllevaba, ya que no solo era tenerte a ti y el mejor sexo, era una responsabilidad tan grande que...

-¿Por qué ya no le tienes miedo?

Sasuke se sentó a su lado y Mikoto se removió en los brazos femeninos consiguiendo pasar a los masculinos, en cuanto lo hizo posó una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, se paró en las fuertes piernas de su progenitor y se puso a juguetear con el cabello del mismo.

-Cuando llegué al hospital, tu padre la entregó, él dijo que no la querías en ese momento realmente me sentí jodido; no la podía dejar a su suerte, era mi hija de eso no tenía duda y me necesitaba—Sasuke sonrió irónico mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la niña—Todo pasó a segundo plano, me levanté en la medianoche y madrugadas a cambiar pañales y preparar biberones... pero tú no estabas ahí. Estaba resentido pero creo que la amé desde la primera vez que la vi. ¿Te das cuenta se parece tanto a ti? Todos los días te miraba en ella.

Hinata sonrió y luego decidió admitir algo:

-Cuando la vi supe que de alguna manera tenía que ver conmigo. Mis sueños contigo... la niña, pero no podía entenderlo, mi cabeza estaba en blanco y todo era tan extraño para que pudiera deducirlo completamente.

-Me debatía muchas veces mirando sus ojos, buscando los tuyos—Su voz sonó ronca.

-Pero... seguías siendo el mismo mujeriego que conocí.—Recriminó ella sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos arrugando la tela del albornoz sobre sus rodillas, tratando de mitigar esa rabia que la carcomía.

-Por favor Hinata, eso solo fue para presionarte.

-¿Para presionarme?—cuestionó airada robando su atención.

-Si, tú seguías terca con llevar el embarazo a fin y yo quería tenerte, además no puedes negar que sexualmente estaba insatisfecho, te habrás dado cuenta cada vez que te lo hice.

-Ahh—Murmuró desviando su rostro al frente un tanto avergonzada—No me refería a eso. Te vi con Ino—Soltó aunque no quería hacerlo sin embargo lo necesitaba para liberarse.

Sasuke curvó sus labios.

-Bueno la mujer que amaba, que me dejó con una niña...

-Yo no te dejé, así que...

-Déjame terminar—Interrumpió—Me refiero a que a mi niña la botaron en un orfanato, y pensé que realmente no querías volver a verme ni a mí ni a ella. De otra manera, seguramente, te habría buscado pero no podía perdonarte lo que creí que le hiciste y por primera vez alguien fue más importante que yo y mis deseos... mi deseo de ti—Dijo al mirar el rostro sonriente de Mikoto y tomarla por debajo de los bracitos para mantenerla erguida mientras soltaba unas carcajadas sonoras, muy contrastantes con la seriedad de él—Entonces debía de continuar ¿no?

Hinata soltó el aire haciendo un ligero sonidito, mordiendo su labio inferior, un tanto triste.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Cómo pudiste creer algo así?

-No había razones para no hacerlo, todo pareció tan real, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?

-¿No me conociste ni un poquito Sasuke? ¿Cómo iba a desprenderme de ella?

-Porque te jodí hasta el cansancio, pensé que te cansaste que realmente querías comenzar desde cero... No fui racional, pero soy impulsivo, soy un Uchiha, lo que quiere decir que una vez que me aferro a algo no cambio de opinión fácilmente.

-Empiezo a dudarlo—Un frágil dedo se hundió levemente en la mejilla de la niña que en seguida protestó dando manotazos que solo acertaron el rostro de su progenitor—Ella te hizo cambiar enseguida.

-Si hubiera conocido la verdadera historia, créeme habríamos estado a tu lado.

-Hubiese sido maravilloso—Habló ella volviendo a aguar sus ojos—Yo no estaba bien, no habría podido tomarla en brazos, o alimentarla—Dijo al enjugar una lágrima robando la atención de Sasuke sin robar alguna expresión en él pero si toda una amplia gama de sentimientos—

Tal vez ni siquiera los reconocería, pero todo mi esfuerzo, todo mi amor lo habría tenido.

Sasuke enjugó otra lágrima que brotó de los ojos femeninos y sin saber qué hacer, volvió a poner a la pequeña en su regazo.

-Ahora la tienes, está aquí, ahora.

-Tal vez no deseé devolvértela y tome tu palabra—Bromeó ella acariciando el cabello azabache de la pequeña que parecía entretenida ahora con el cordón del albornoz.

-No, eso no. Miko es mía ahora—Aclaró con una enorme sonrisa torcida en los labios.

Hinata abrazó a la pequeña que se resistió a tal acción, obligando así a que Hinata cediera y solo rodeara su estomaguito y así cuidar de ella.

-Tú no sabes cuánto me costó hacerla—Bromeó él.

-Eso es mentira...

-No, para que una bebé me salga tan bonita tengo que poner empeño—Esta vez él ya no pudo bromear, la situación volvía a ponerse tensa al menos para él.

Por un lado deseaba ceder ante Hinata y darle lo que tanto anhelaba pero por otro no podía, no podía separarse de Mikoto y entregársela.

-Lo siento Hinata—Dijo al ponerse de pie y llevarse ambas manos a la cadera—No puedo, no puedo dártela aún sabiendo que no la abandonaste, no puedo.

Hinata miró el semblante preocupado del Uchiha y su indecisión, notando así que la decisión tomada también lo afectaba. El hombre frente a ella completamente tenso, nervioso, angustiado, idolatrando a la pequeña; Hinata suspiró recordando todas las palabras que él le dijo y sin poder evitarlo sus labios se abrieron.

-Ojalá las cosas hubieras sido distintas—Él la miró un tanto confundido y ella deseó que él hubiese aceptado a Mikoto.

También odió no haber sido más valiente, si no quiso irse con él fue porque temió el repudio de su padre, ahora veía que todo había sido tonto, su padre, del cual temió su rechazo fue capaz de arrebatarle a la niña que tanto deseó, no tuvo ningún remordimiento, incluso quiso casarla con la persona que decidió, aún sabiendo que no era su deseo.

-¿Qué habría pasado si estando contigo... en tu casa... descubría el embarazo?

Sasuke frunció el ceño y ella sola se respondió, quizás él no lo hubiera tomado bien pero enfurruñado se habría levantado por la noche a cuidar de la bebé.

Él había sido duro y quizás hasta malvado, pero ahora podía ver que si intentó que abortara era porque no podría deslindarse de la bebé una vez nacida, él hubiese estado ahí para ellas; no fue la manera correcta, pero ambos tuvieron miedos que no pudieron romper fácilmente.

-Lo haré.

El rostro masculino arqueó su ceja izquierda y movió levemente sus manos en los bolsillos esperando que ella prosiguiera.

-¿Qué cosa?—Finalmente cuestionó cuando ella solo guardó silencio mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior.

-Amas tanto a Mikoto, yo también lo hago. La quieres, la quiero—Guardó silencio, al no querer admitir su segundo y último motivo, amaba a Sasuke y ahora después de la charla egoístamente quería tener todo, consciente aún de la vileza que podía representar tal acto y aún más que Sasuke podía no volver a amarla, pero al menos la deseaba.

¿Podía funcionar solo con eso? ¿Conformarse solo con eso?

Él volvió a arquear su ceja.

-Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que te quedarás conmigo para quedarte con ella?

-Algo así—Admitió apenada y nerviosa.

-¿Quieres algo rápido o grande?

-¿Qué?

-Tu boda—Dijo él seco mirando a madre e hija juntas.

-¿Mi boda?—Regresó sorprendida.

Él asintió, no le agradaba del todo la idea de casarse tenía sus propios motivos pero de alguna manera tendría que asegurar a Hinata a su lado.

-¿Por qué?—Le cuestionó consternada, su actitud comenzó a irritarlo, ¿por qué ahora ponía esas trabas? ¿Acaso no era lo que ella quería?

-¿Qué sucede ahora Hinata? ¿No era una boda lo que querías para vivir conmigo?—Interrogó hosco.

Hinata bajó la mirada incomoda, podía ser egoísta pero vivir su sueño era demasiado.

-No es necesario—Debatió poniéndose de pie y aun con reticencia poniendo en el suelo a Mikoto, se abrazó a si misma mientras la niña gateaba conociendo el lugar y luego se acercó al balcón para mirar por las puertas de cristal los modernos edificios de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué no?—El tono áspero del moreno demostraba su estado de humor.

Unos toques en la puerta la ayudaron a librarse de la respuesta, un camarero entró con una pequeña bandeja que dejó destilando amabilidad.

Después de una mirada austera de Sasuke, el muchacho se retiró.

-¿Y entonces? –Urgió él.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos la pequeña distracción no había sido suficiente para que olvidara el punto que no deseaba tratar.

-Vamos Sasuke no es algo que desees y...

-Y así podrás largarte cuando te dé la gana y no solo tú te llevarías a mi hija.

Hinata volvió a abrazar su cuerpo ¿irse? ¿Cómo Sasuke podía pensarlo? La decisión recién tomada no tenía que ver con las ideas absurdas del moreno, sino por sus sentimientos.

Pocas veces actuaba solo por lo que ella deseara y hacerlo ahora parecía que no encajaba bien para Sasuke, y debía ser así, ¿cómo podía entender su cambio de decisión? Nuevamente lo único que hacía era cuidar de su pequeña. Hinata quiso sonreír, embelesada sí, Sasuke amaba tanto a Mikoto, en sus sueños añoró esa realidad y ahora la tenía ahí, frente a ella...

-No pienso hacerte eso, así como espero que tú... tampoco...—Sasuke enarcó su ceja derecha esta vez esperando la frase completa—Sé que no solo sería tu pareja de nombre entonces esperaré que me respetes—Se animó a terminar la frase, él sonrió.

-Pero no quieres casarte conmigo—Debatió él perdiendo su mirada en el escote del albornoz que dejaba ver el nacimiento de los senos de la Hyuga—Una gran boda Hinata, una que salga en todos los periódicos, que todo mundo se entere que eres mi esposa, que mi hija es tuya, porque será algo obvio de deducir—Soltó áspero, seco, burlesco—¿Crees que aun haya alguien que quiera acostarse conmigo?

-¡Sabes que sí!—Respondió ella al imaginarse tal escena, observó una sonrisa torcida, que le dio toda la razón y luego vislumbró más allá—¿Cuál es tu problema con el matrimonio?

Él tenso la mandíbula, cada músculo de su cuerpo se puso tenso, incluso su respiración se hizo profunda, estaba molesto pero ella no podía encontrar la respuesta, ¿por qué aceptaba vivir con ella en unión libre más no casados? ¿por qué ahora cambiaba de parecer? ¿Cuál era la diferencia en estar sin bebés y tener uno ahora para cambiar de decisión?

-Ya te lo dije—Respondió seco aunque molesto—Es un simple papel, casada o no, me serás infiel o podría serlo yo—Debatió deseando no mostrar su vulnerabilidad.

Él solo necesitaba un par de piernas, las de Hinata eran suficientes, lo fue desde hace años pero no podía revelarle su miedo, el temor de encontrarla con otro hombre, como hace años le tocó presenciar con otra mujer importante. Así que no, el matrimonio no representaba la gran cosa, solo una cadena que más tarde ella tendría la tentación de romper.

-¿Y entonces solo vivir contigo evita un divorcio? No te comprendo Sasuke, una boda incluso me debería de dar mis derechos legales sobre Mikoto, soy su mamá y tú tendrías que reconocerlo...

-Pero tendrías que divorciarte de mí si te quieres largar...

-¿Por qué querría irme?

Sasuke suspiró y se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos y así la perdió de vista, estaba furioso, ella malditamente apetecible; no, no necesitaba distracciones.

-¿Por qué querrías quedarte?—La interrogó caminando hasta ella, en el transcurso observo a Mikoto, la niña estaba sentada en el suelo entretenida con un celular que sin dudas algunas debía pertenecer a Hinata—¿El sexo que podamos tener te va a satisfacer? ¿Será suficiente? ¿Por Miko?—Luego negó con la cabeza soberbio—No nena, tú te quedarás me voy a asegurar de eso. Te pondrás el maldito vestido de novia y te casarás conmigo, tu padre y Neji se enteraran por los periódicos... todos, tú no vas a serme infiel, me encargaré de eso.

-Sasuke—Lo llamó al darse cuenta que el hombre frente a ella parecía en un trance—Nunca te fui infiel y tampoco soy ese tipo de persona...

Sasuke le tomó el cuello y la hizo retroceder hasta que topó con la pared, inclinando su rostro para topar su frente con la de ella.

Hinata levantó sus manos para tomar los antebrazos del Uchiha pero se mantuvieron así, agitando poco a poco la respiración.

-Eres parecida a mi madre—Decidió hablar—Muy hermosa, dulce—Sonrió con soberbia—Mi padre la adoraba, estaban casados, ellos iban a casarse nuevamente, ya sabes esa mierda de renovar votos por amor y no sé qué tanta cosa. Él estaba feliz organizando toda la fiesta y ¿sabes qué hacía ella?

Lentamente negó mirándolo a los ojos, él lucía asqueado.

-Bueno ella estaba acostándose con el chofer—Soltó el aliento en una risa irónica—¿De qué diablos sirve el matrimonio Hinata?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?—Preguntó consternada imaginando la respuesta, él desvió la mirada hacia uno de sus hombros.

-Los vi.

-¿Cuántos años tenías?

-Los suficientes para saber qué diablos hacían.

Ella le acarició su mejilla con delicadeza.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? Solo te lo digo para que sepas que no vas a engañarme tan fácil...

Hinata negó con la cabeza sin romper el contacto visual con él.

-El matrimonio es eso Sasuke, siento que lo hayas visto de esa manera pero no lo es. Cuando se ama y respeta, ese tipo de acciones no existen.

Él asintió apenas, Hinata tenía razón él la amaba jamás lo haría, no sabiendo que la tenía, no lo hizo en el pasado ¿por qué lo arruinaría en el futuro? Pero ella no lo amaba, lo amó pero las cosas habían cambiado, se iba a casar con otro, fue de otro...

Cerró los ojos frustrados ¿no debería ser fácil reconquistarla? Muchas mujeres anhelaban ser suyas, ¿por qué no se sentía con la fortaleza para recuperarla? Era patético, era el efecto de las mujeres.

-¿Por eso no querías casarte conmigo? –Ella asintió dándose la respuesta, se mordió el labio inferior sopesando que él más que miedo a una infidelidad y salir con el orgullo malherido, quería anunciarla como suya, ¿pero por qué?

Atrapó la mirada que se había posado en el nacimiento de sus senos un rubor se posó en sus mejillas, y Sasuke soltó una risilla al saberse pillado, la soltó del cuello y la tomó de la cintura apretándose a ella, haciéndola sentir su erección.

Él negó con la cabeza pero aun pegado a ella, ¿por qué Hinata tenía que ponerlo tan duro? ¿Tan necesitado de ella?

Le soltó el nudo del albornoz descubriendo lo que intuía, nada de ropa interior, el rubor femenino aumentó al saberse inspeccionada, su respiración se agitó mucho más y Sasuke la siguió.

-Eres tan hermosa—Comentó al besarle la mejilla con sutil delicadeza.

El adjetivo sonó en su cabeza pero necesitaba más, aunque por el momento podía conformarse con solo con eso.

-Y te deseo tanto.

Abochornada arqueó su cuello buscando los labios masculinos, ya no soportando la humedad y necesidad en su zona intima.

-Yo a ti—Su voz apenas se escuchó pero le robó una sonrisa altanera.

-¿De verdad?—Respondió con la voz ronca, ella asintió cerrando sus ojos esperando el beso que llegó un segundo después.

Los labios chocaron con los de ella hambrientos, pasionales, demandantes. Se aferró a la espalda del moreno apretándolo con fuerza queriendo tenerlo más cerca.

Un par de minutos después el beso se rompió, ella lucía con los labios rojos por la intensidad del beso, jadeantes, con los ojos brillosos. Lentamente las manos tímidas comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa gris que el portaba, luego se tomó un par de segundos para admirar el torso masculino y luego sacársela.

Él negó aunque la soltó para llevarse las manos a la cremallera y descubrir su erección. Hinata guardó la respiración, luego fue levantada y apoyada contra la pared la sintió invadirla, tuvo que gemir, no pudo evitarlo, él también lo hizo.

-Ya necesitaba estar dentro de ti.—Ella quiso asentir pero él la tomó frenético, solo podía jadear y gemir disfrutando de sentirlo en su interior.

El tamaño de Sasuke, su sudor, su olor, sentir como la abría haciéndola disfrutar, sentirlo dentro, ser uno solo. Sus pechos rosando el duro y musculoso cuerpo del Uchiha.

-No voy a dejarte porque te amo—Las palabras brotaron solas sin que pudiera controlarlas, una remolino de sinceridad durante una descarga pasional.

Él se detuvo, sus brazos comenzaron a temblar ella lo sintió al ser sostenida por él, teniendo aún en su interior, los ojos negros buscaron los suyos que se negaron a verlo, temerosa, tímida, por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué dijiste?—Cuestionó con complicación, jadeante.

-Ya lo dije—Respondió queriendo que él continuara, quizás un tanto arrepentida ya que quizás había sido demasiado sincera complicando todo.

-¿Aún me amas?

-No—Ella negó al darse cuenta que iba a sacarla para ponerla en el suelo, y no deseaba romper esa unión, él captó enseguida a qué iba su negativa.

-¿Enserio me amas Hinata? Entonces me conformo con una boda civil—Sentenció con una enorme sonrisa. Ella bajó la mirada con inconformidad, no podía evitarlo, sabía en qué se metía pero era tan imposible no desear más, quería más que el cuerpo del moreno, a su hija, quería su amor—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó al tomarla del mentón obligándola a encararlo.

Los ojos negros se perdieron en los lunas, leyendo al menos la tristeza en ella.

-¿Qué sucede?—Repitió desconcertado.

Simplemente negó incapaz de darle la respuesta, en cambio se abrazó a él por el cuello, escondiendo su rostro.

-No puedes decir que nada quieres llorar, ¿por qué? Acabas de decir que me amas, ¿qué no quieres estar conmigo?

-Quiero estar contigo—Respondió al darse cuenta que él pensaba romper su unión—Es solo que... tengo miedo.

-¿A qué?

-¡no!—Su negativa no sirvió esta vez de nada, él la elevó y luego la puso en el suelo, tratando de ocultar su erección y a ella cubrirla lo suficiente con el albornoz.

-Tenemos que aclararlo—Puntualizó llevándose una mano a la cabeza con obvia seña de frustración.

Hinata miró a Mikoto aún entretenida en el aparato celular picando la pantalla con curiosidad y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que por un momento olvidó que la tenían en la habitación.

Sasuke sonrió al darse cuenta que ahora reparaba en la pequeña azabache.

-Bueno dicen que la vida sexual termina con los hijos, pero Miko está demasiado pequeña para captar qué hacíamos.

-No sé qué me pasó.—Confesó recordando el día anterior cuando ellos lo hicieron, él la hacía olvidar tantas cosas.

-¿Qué diablos tienes?

Hinata se dio la vuelta dispuesta a caminar hacia la pequeña, entonces él la detuvo agarrándola del vientre.

-No, no vas a distraerte. Mikoto se quedará ahí, no se irá a ninguna parte, quizás pueda sentir el ambiente tenso pero no comprenderá nada.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke? Ya te lo dije y es quemante, tú quieres que siga hablando pero no puedo, ¿por qué no solo me das mi espacio? Viviré contigo, ambos tendremos a nuestra hija, ¿Qué más quieres?

-Que seas sincera, algo te tiene mal y quiero saber qué es.

-Todo estaba bien hasta que paraste.

-Eso no es cierto, claro que querías que continuara pero algo te pasa y quiero saber qué es, ¿decir lo que sientes por mí es tan malo para ti?

Los ojos lunas se aguaron.

-No—Respondió finalmente—Lo malo es lo que tú sientes por mí—Se mordió el labio inferior arrepentida de no haberse controlado.

Él frunció el ceño y luego la soltó, los ojos femeninos picaron pero luchó por retener las lágrimas.

-¿Lo que tú sientes por mí está bien pero lo que yo siento por ti no? Joder Hinata eres tan malditamente complicada...

-Voy a superarlo—Debatió avergonzada—Podré vivir con eso, solo es cuestión a acostumbrarme. Sé que el pasado no puede repetirse, menos cuando has estado con demasiadas mujeres seguramente pero...

Anonadado y comprendiendo finalmente, Sasuke habló interrumpiéndola.

-¿Crees que no te amo? ¡Santo cielo Hinata estás loca! ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas? ¿Cuándo he sido yo un samaritano? ¿Crees que solo me juntaría o viviría contigo para que estuvieras cerca de Miko? ¿Realmente soy ese tipo de hombre?

Los ojos lunas viajaron de un lado a otro nerviosos, recapacitando en las palabras.

-Pero...

Sasuke rodó los ojos y volvió a tomarla de la cintura para ponerla en el centro de la cama. En cuanto la espalda de la Hyuga tocó la superficie acolchonada sus piernas fueron separadas, ojos lunas y oscuros se encontraron.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior cuando el prominente glande volvió a abrirla con agresividad, soltó una exclamación obligándose a no cerrar los ojos...

-Te amo tanto que no me importa si estás embarazada de ese imbécil, puedo aceptar a tu hijo como mío.

Los ojos lunas se aguaron y dos lágrimas brotaron, asintiendo y con dificultad por las penetraciones se abrazó a él y habló.

-No estoy embarazada de él.

Él se detuvo un breve momento para verla a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si—Respondió soltando el aliento cuando él volvió a penetrarla.

Conmovida hasta la medula de las palabras del Uchiha, él realmente la amaba, antes no quería ni siquiera hacerse cargo de su propia hija y ahora incluso se había ofrecido para hacerse cargo de otro bebé inexistente pero que podía no ser suyo.

-No llores—Pidió él moviéndose más lento y besándole las mejillas y labios de forma tierna.

-Solo estoy feliz de tenerte—Explicó—Te tengo a ti y...

Sasuke sonrió al darse cuenta que volvía a cohibirse por recordar a Mikoto.

-Tranquila está entretenida con tu celular—Soltó con voz ronca y jadeante.

-Quiero disfrutar a la nena... pero crees que...

-¿Mmmmmm?

-más adelante...

-¿Otro niño?

Él negó sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no ahora? Miko tendría un hermanito o hermanita con quien jugar.

Hinata rio, pero la risa desapareció por gemidos cuando él le elevó las piernas y continuó con las embestidas a su ritmo, haciéndola olvidar su conversación y perderse en miles de sensaciones placenteras.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

 **Tres meses después.**

Hinata observó el cuarto infantil, luego echó un vistazo a la cuna en la cual Mikoto dormía con mantas rosadas. Las paredes se hallaban cubiertas de flores, y los muebles rosados en las zonas visibles de juguetes.

El departamento de soltero de Sasuke había cambiado bastante y seguía sin entender porque el moreno, a pesar de la estabilidad económica no se había mudado.

Se encaminó a la sala, un lugar un tanto pequeño, con una sala de tres piezas con sillones oscuros de imitación de piel, una mesa ratona de cristal ahumado al centro y en las paredes, cuadros minimalistas.

Tomó con reticencia la revista que estaba en el sillón de dos piezas y se sentó, posteriormente la revisó buscando cierta página en específico.

Enseguida encontró en una hoja completa una fotografía de su boda, la ceremonia, había sido pequeña pero llena de celebridades por culpa de la popularidad del azabache y unos cuántos amigos de ella. La foto retraba a una pareja sonriente, su vestido de novia de corte sirena y de alta costura, hizo relucir su figura y el cabello recogido con el maquillaje resaltando sus ojos, la hacía ver como una muñeca viva. Y él lucía guapísimo, eso nunca estaba a discusión.

Sasuke había vendido la exclusiva de su boda a una importante revista, pero la que tenía en sus manos no fue la afortunada, de hecho, se dedicaba a especular de forma amarillista.

Aseguraban que ella había abandonado a Mikoto con su padre, tachándola por una mujer frívola que no se lo pensó dos veces de volver al nido cuando rompió con Neji, y a Sasuke de un incorregible enamorado que no tardó nada en perdonarla.

Sasuke que venía de la cocina dibujó una sonrisa divertida al captar el rostro desconcertado de su ahora esposa.

-Tranquila, ¿alguien podrá creerles? En la entrevista que di a Hola aclaramos que pasó. Si quieres podemos demandarlos por sus mentiras, pero me da flojera, pasará más rápido si los ignoramos.

-Esto es terrible Sasuke, ¿cómo pueden decir esto?

Sasuke se la quitó de las manos volviendo a arrojarla a la mesa.

-Oye vi que Ten-Ten mando fotos de la temporada que lanzaron, ¿por qué Mikoto también es modelo?—Cuestionó recordando el trio de fotos donde el moreno aparecía con la pequeña azabache en un parque, retratados de manera "casual".

-Con su padre—Aclaró él, sentándose a su lado—Siempre que ve una cámara tiene esa manía de hacer caritas y posar, es nato, ya sabes herencia de su papá.

Hinata sonrió divertida, aceptando que era así, era demasiado tímida para que lo hubiera heredado de ella.

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando sintió a Sasuke acariciar su brazo palpando el implante.

-Te amo—Susurró con voz ronca indicándole al soltarle el brazo y acariciar su redondo seno, qué era lo que buscaba.

-Yo a ti—Le dijo al mirarlo a los ojos—Soy muy feliz ahora.

-¿Si? Yo también, pero lo que quiero ahora es estar dentro de ti.

Una tímida sonrisa se posó en los labios femeninos.

-Lo sé.

-No seas así, necesito practicar, en menos de tres años haré otro bebé y necesito asegurarme que sea tan bonito como Miko.

Hinata soltó una carcajada divertida.

-No tienes que practicar, tú los haces muy bonitos—Entonces lo detuvo para que la mirara a la cara—Y si el doctor no recomendara que esperáramos al menos tres años después del último parto te lo daría ahora...

Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa, consciente del estado salud de la ahora Uchiha.

-Pero en menos de un año...

-Podemos esperar los tres años de este aparato—Aseguró él al indicar con la mirada el brazo izquierdo de la Hyuga—Tendremos mucho que practicar y créeme un bebé más pequeño da mucha lata por las noches, no pretendo dejarte dormir en este tiempo, pero al menos podemos mantenernos despiertos de otra manera muy placentera.

Hinata soltó una risita nerviosa, mirándola embelesada y completamente enamorada. Consciente de que su amor era correspondido, que tenía a su cuidado a su hija y que con Sasuke solo podía existir un final feliz a pesar del inicio un tanto tormentoso.

 **FIN**

 **Chicos, este fic me costó tanto sacarlo pero finalmente logré terminarlo, estoy tan feliz porque en lo personal me encantó, es uno de esos bebés consentidos míos, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Leí evidentemente sus últimos comentarios, incluso los que me han dejado en mis long fics, muchísimas gracias, tuve uno en demonios mentales súper largo que me enamoró y me motivó mucho. Muchísimas gracias por darme su tiempo, aunque sea solo para decirme que les gustó, con eso me conformo, Saludos y nos vemos pronto! (En otro oneshot bonito).**


End file.
